AQUILO QUE MORA NO CORAÇÃO
by JaquBrito
Summary: Não era Sesshoumaru quem estava ali naquele momento, mas a besta que habitava dentro dele, a qual achava que nunca mais iria ver. Algo havia mudado dentro dele naquele momento e sabia que a besta somente se acalmaria quando tivesse seu desejo realizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquilo que mora no coração**

 **A Descoberta e a Atitude**

Sesshoumaru caminhava em passos largos pela mata fechada juntamente com seu lacaio sapo e a menina humana, Rin.

Ele havia sentido uma presença conhecida, e algo dentro dele o fez ir até onde estava indo para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Chegou a clareira onde ficava o famoso poço come ossos e confirmou suas suspeitas.

A miko humana, Kagome Higurashi, estava próximo ao poço, arriada no chão contorcendo-se.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro de suor e sal vindo do corpo dela, indicando que ela devia estar passando por algo doloroso...

No alto de sua arrogância e prepotência, ele disse para que Rin e Jaken não se aproximassem, pois ele mesmo iria verificar o estado da "humana de Inuyasha".

\- O que está acontecendo miko? – perguntou com desinteresse sem sequer abaixar-se ou demonstrar preocupação.

Kagome sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz fria e conhecida do irmão mais velho de Inuyasha e gemeu novamente antes de responder.

\- Eu não sei... – dizia entre gemidos e suspiros – Eu estava indo para a minha era quando senti uma dor infernal no estômago. Acho que a comida não me fez bem.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que a humana estava com a testa suada e extremamente pálida. Seja lá o que ela ingeriu, certamente a mataria se não se tratasse.

\- Você é uma miko, deveria ter conhecimento de ervas para curar tal problema. – disse ele seco e direto.

\- Eu já ingeri algumas... – disse ela fracamente – mas não resolveu. – tomando fôlego completou – tenho que voltar para minha era e ir para um hospital, mas estou muito fraca para ir sozinha.

\- Onde está o inútil do meu meio-irmão? – Sesshoumaru perguntou impaciente.

\- Eu não sei... – ela disse bem baixo – nós brigamos... Talvez atrás da boneca de barro da Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru rolou os olhos e pensou que esse comportamento ridículo era a cara do meio irmão.

Detestava humanos. Sempre mantinha total distância deles, pois se chegasse muito perto, mataria à todos. Sua única excessão era Rin, por motivos que nem ele tinha conhecimento.

Kagome tinha ajudado, e muito, na batalha contra Naraku. Sem ela, talvez não tivessem tido êxito. E ele a reconhecia como uma boa adversária e guerreira, qualidades muito apreciadas em companheiras youkais. O que ele não entendia era porque havia pensado nisso justo agora.

Viu Kagome querendo fechar os olhos e sabia que isso não era nada bom.

\- Jaken! – chamou o lacaio.

\- Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru? – o youkai respondeu prontamente, puxando bastante na letra "s".

\- Leve Rin para o palácio e cuide dela até eu voltar! – disse firme.

\- O que vai fazer Sesshoumaru-sama? Não posso ir junto? – perguntou a linda menina de cabelos castanhos, que no momento usava uma tiara com flores que ela havia colhido no caminho.

\- Vou levar essa humana para sua era antes que ela morra. – disse de maneira simples e direta – E não Rin, você não pode ir! Vá com Jaken e comporte-se como uma boa dama.

\- Sim senhor! – disse a menina sorrindo.

Com tudo acertado, Sesshoumaru carregou Kagome facilmente em seu braço, notando o quanto ela estava debilitada, e pulou dentro do poço come ossos. Viu-se envolver por uma luz forte e colorida e em poucos segundos estava em outro lugar.

"Deve ser a tal outra era.", pensou com seus botões.

Saiu de dentro do poço com um salto e se viu dentro de uma espécie de templo. Como nunca havia ido até lá, não sabia onde levar Kagome.

\- Miko, acorde. – disse sacodindo levemente a humana em seus braços – Vamos miko, estamos em sua era, onde precisa ir?

Kagome abriu os olhos com dificuldade e respondeu com dificuldade:

\- Saia e procure minha mãe na casa ao lado desse templo... – desmaiando em seguida.

Sesshoumaru não pensou duas vezes e com sua velocidade de youkai, logo estava DENTRO da casa de Kagome, assustando a todos que estavam ali.

\- Por todos os deuses! – exclamou a mãe de Kagome – Quem é você? O que aconteceu com a minha filha?

\- Encontrei sua filha ao lado do poço come ossos na minha era, nesse estado que está vendo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu com tranquilidade.

\- O que ela tem? – perguntou a mulher em pânico indo em direção a filha, no intuito de pegá-la do colo de Sesshoumaru.

\- Mulher... se eu soubesse o que ela tem não teria vindo até aqui... – respondeu já ficando impaciente – chame um médico imediatamente – ordenou e continuou com Kagome em seu braço.

A mãe de Kagome estava tão atordoada que não sabia o que fazer. Quem ligou para chamar uma ambulância foi o irmão mais novo de Kagome.

Poucos minutos depois, Sesshoumaru ouviu um alto barulho vindo do lado de fora da casa e viu através de uma das janelas uma máquina branca com rodas pretas e uma luz vermelha piscando, que ele não sabia diabos como funcionava. Viu sair de dentro da máquina alguns homens e mulheres trazendo consigo bolsas e uma espécie de cama de metal com rodas. E apesar de nunca ter visto tais coisas, não expressou sequer uma marca de curiosidade.

\- Onde está a paciente? – ouviu com sua audição aguçada, uma mulher perguntar na porta aberta pelo pequeno garoto, e o mesmo respondendo que ela estava na sala.

Rapidamente viu o local se encher com mais três pessoas, todos com roupas esquisitas e cheios de parafernálias que nunca veria em sua era.

\- Senhor... – disse a mulher à Sesshoumaru – coloque a moça aqui para que possamos examiná-la melhor e medicá-la. – apontando para a cama com rodas.

Apesar de Sesshoumaru detestar que lhe dessem ordens, ainda mais vindas de uma humana inferior, ele depositou Kagome sobre a cama cuidadosamente.

Viu com olhar atento os médicos trabalhando rápido, examinando Kagome com aparelhos estranhos e colocando coisas que furavam sua pele para injetar algum tipo de líquido transparente.

\- Temos que levá-la imediatamente para o hospital! – disse a mulher – Pelos sintomas, ela está com uma forte infecção e deve ser tratada com urgência! – e olhando para Sesshoumaru completou – Se quiser pode ir conosco na ambulância senhor.

Ambulância? Sesshoumaru perguntou-se mentalmente.

\- Não tenho vínculos com a mulher... – disse secamente – Apenas a trouxe para receber a ajuda necessária.

\- Eu vou! – disse a mãe de Kagome, pegando em cima de um móvel uma pequena bolsa com seus pertences.

Em seguida, Sesshoumaru viu o turbilhão de gente saindo da casa como uma ventania. E pode observar Kagome sendo levantada e colocada dentro do transporte branco e barulhento.

Ficou seguindo com os olhos o transporte se afastar e sumir pelo portão de entrada. Logo tudo não passava de silêncio incômodo e absoluto.

Deu um longo suspiro e resolveu voltar para sua era, mas algo, ou alguém o impediu.

\- Você é o irmão de Inuyasha? – ouviu o velhote perguntar.

\- Meio-irmão. – respondeu sem mais delongas.

\- Hm... – resmungou o velhote – Vocês são muito parecidos, por isso perguntei. – E antes que Sesshoumaru desmentisse o velho homem, dizendo que ele e seu irmão inútil eram totalmente diferentes, o velhote concluiu – Obrigado por trazê-la em segurança. Kagome é muito importante para nós... Quase não a vemos mais. Ela vive na era de vocês e esquece que estamos aqui preocupados com ela.

\- Hm... – resmungou Sesshoumaru pouco interessado nos dramas familiares daqueles humanos ridículos. – Estou indo embora! Acredito que agora ela está em boas mãos. – disse dando as costas ao velhote.

\- Não gostaria de tomar um pouco de chá com biscoitos enquanto esperamos notícias? – perguntou o velhote sem sequer imaginar que estava falando com um lorde youkai sanguinário.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e lembrou-se das regras de etiqueta que sua mãe havia lhe enfiando na cabeça. O respeito aos mais velhos e algo em relação a convites para o chá. Mesmo que esses "mais velhos" fossem humanos asquerosos.

\- Não quero tomar o pouco tempo que o senhor possui com a minha pessoa. – apesar da polidez na voz, Sesshoumaru já estava no limite do que era aceitável para ele em relação ao contato com humanos.

\- Eu faço questão meu jovem. – disse o velhote sorrindo abertamente.

"Eu vou matar esse homem!", pensava Sesshoumaru com uma veia saltando a testa. Sua mãe dizia que quando o anfitrião insistia, recusar era de péssimo gosto e falta de educação. E um Taisho jamais poderia ser mal educado.

\- Aceito apenas uma xícara, pois preciso voltar a minha era... – respondeu vencido. Vencido por um velho e educado humano inútil. Estava ficando mole demais.

\- Está vendo a mesinha logo ali embaixo daquela cerejeira? – apontou o velhote para o lado de fora da janela. E ao ver Sesshoumaru concordar completou: - Me aguarde lá, por favor. Irei colocar a água do chá no fogo e pegar os biscoitos.

Sesshoumaru apenas meneou com a cabeça em concordância e saiu da casa em direção ao local indicado. Aproveitou para dar uma conferida no local onde a miko vivia.

O lugar era amplo, com muitas árvores de cerejeira e carvalhos enormes, tendo o templo como objeto central. Um silêncio agradável imperava no local e ouvia-se apenas o canto de alguma cigarra.

Logo avistou o velho homem vir em sua direção com uma bandeja na mão com um jogo de chá antigo, mas de boa qualidade, como Sesshoumaru aprendeu a reconhecer.

\- Aqui está. – disse o ancião servindo à ambos – Espero que esteja de seu agrado. Fique a vontade.

A hospitalidade daquele homem com um total desconhecido era impressionante. Sesshoumaru se viu obrigado a admitir que alguns humanos eram interessantes de se conhecer.

\- Qual é o seu nome meu jovem? – o velhote perguntou dando um pequeno gole no chá quente.

\- Sesshoumaru Taisho. Lorde Youkai das terras do Oeste. Filho de Inu no Taisho. – respondeu com elegância, mas não perguntou o nome do velho senhor. – E não sou jovem como aparento.

\- Oh. – exclamou o avô de Kagome – Isso eu já tinha certeza. Inuyasha me disse o quão antigos vocês são.

"Típico de Inuyasha ficar abrindo a boca para falar sobre coisas íntimas e que não dizem respeito a ninguém...", pensou Sesshoumaru levemente irritado.

\- O que eu não entendo é, porque você, e não ele, veio trazer a minha neta até aqui. – perguntou encabulado.

\- Kagome se desentendeu com o inútil do meu meio-irmão por algum motivo fútil. – disse Sesshoumaru segurando elegantemente a xícara de chá e tomando um gole generoso da bebida, sentindo o sabor cítrico e meio amargo das ervas usadas no chá. Gostou.

\- Hm... Eles brigam bastante mesmo. – concordou o avô – Mas no fim eles sempre se entendem.

Os minutos seguintes passaram rápidos e Sesshoumaru pegou-se dando respostas monossilábicas ao velhote, tomando todo o chá do bule e comendo todos as guloseimas que o velhote chamava de biscoito, uma iguaria adocicada e crocante.

Viu o fim de tarde se aproximar, percebendo que passou mais tempo do que pretendia naquela era e naquele lugar.

\- Vovô, vovô! – viu o irmão de Kagome vir correndo em direção a eles, ofegante – Mamãe ligou para avisar que Kagome está bem. Ela já foi medicada e vai precisar ficar de repouso essa noite por lá. Só será liberada amanhã, se tudo correr bem. – completou amuado.

Sem perceber que estava prendendo o ar firmemente, Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro baixo. Quando viu o menino ofegante, imaginou que o pior havia acontecido. "Moleque inútil" – pensou com raiva por ter ficado preocupado com alguém que sequer tem convívio.

\- Agora eu realmente preciso retornar a minha era. – Disse ficando de pé, e sem se despedir, caminhou em direção ao templo onde ficava o poço come ossos.

O avô de Kagome apenas observou a silhueta alta e imponente do homem se afastar e sumir dentro do templo. Um pequeno sorriso moldou-se em seus lábios.

\- Do que está rindo vovô? – perguntou o garoto.

\- Nada não rapaz... Nada que você possa entender agora... – disse indo para dentro de casa assistir TV.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru voltou para sua era* com um sentimento estranho lhe assaltando. Algo que dificilmente sentia. Alívio. Kagome estava bem. E apesar de não entender o porquê de alívio, não se negou a senti-lo.

\- O que fazia no poço que leva até a era de Kagome, Sesshoumaru? – ouviu a voz exaltada de Inuyasha lhe recebendo.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos de maneira debochada, pouco se importando com o nervosismo do mais novo.

\- Porque lhe daria explicações seu inútil? – disse grosseiramente.

\- O que fez com Kagome hein? Posso sentir o cheiro dela impregnado em você seu verme! – dizia ele já com a mão querendo empunhar a tessaiga. – Se você fez algo de ruim contra ela, eu vou...

\- Guarde suas ameaças ridículas para você Inuyasha! – cortou Sesshoumaru já irritado – Você se preocupa com o que eu posso fazer com ela, mas não pensa nenhum pouco no que VOCÊ pode fazer de mal para ela.

\- Eu? Ficou maluco Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inuyasha, pego de surpresa com a acusação.

\- Sim! Você! – disse fechando o punho com tanta força que suas garras afiadas fizeram pequenos cortes na palma – Por acaso não foi com você que ela discutiu e veio para cá quase morrendo para voltar para sua era?

\- Quase morrendo? – perguntou o mais novo com os olhos arregalados.

\- Tsc... – Sesshoumaru fez o som de reprovação, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. – Você é um tapado mesmo. A mulher que anda com você o tempo inteiro estava muito mal e você sequer notou. Belo companheiro você é não?

\- Eu não sou companheiro dela, somos apenas amigos! – disse Inuyasha com o rosto vermelho.

Sesshoumaru sorriu abertamente: - Então fica muito pior não é mesmo? – e sem se dar ao trabalho de explicar ou responder mais alguma coisa para aquele inútil, deu as costas e sumiu na densa floresta escura rumo à suas terras.

.

.

.

Já haviam se passado uma semana inteira e Sesshoumaru não sabia mais o que fazer. Sua mente estava sempre tomada com a imagem da humana desfalecida em seus braços, sofrendo com alguma dor alucinante.

Já havia tido o pensamento ridículo de ir até a era dela novamente para ver como ela estava. Mas que loucura!

\- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor está bem? – Ouviu uma voz de criança lhe perguntar.

\- Sim, Rin! Estou bem. – Disse sem rodeios. Não precisava esconder nada da pequena garota.

\- Mas você está mais preocupado que o normal, sempre pelos cantos... não saiu mais comigo e Jaken pelas suas terras. Isso já faz uma semana inteira! Desde que... – ela se deteve.

\- Desde o que, Rin? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Desde que levou Kagome para a era dela. – Disse a menina em um único fôlego.

Sesshoumaru não moveu um músculo, dando a entender que aquela informação não lhe afetava em nada. Mas por dentro seu coração se acelerou como nunca havia acelerado.

\- Jaken disse que estou pensando bobagens, mas eu acho que o senhor está preocupado com a Kagome. – Disse a menina olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

Apenas Rin dizia as coisas tão cruamente para Sesshoumaru sem sofrer uma punição severa. Até hoje ele não entendia como podia deixar isso acontecer. E o pior, com uma frequência assustadora. Mas ele sabia que o que ela dizia sempre fazia sentido, ela era uma menina muito observadora.

Ele suspirou rendido e em seguida respondeu a menina.

\- Você é muito observadora menina. – Disse fazendo um cafuné em Rin, que sorriu largamente. – Acha que devo ir até a era dela para ver como ela está?

Rin balançou a cabeça vigorosamente: - SIM! E leve umas flores minhas para ela.

\- Não Rin! Isso é demais! – Ele disse já saindo de onde estava e se encaminhando para a saída.

\- Mas senhor Sesshoumaru! – Ela correu atrás dele choramingando.

\- Não Rin! Essa é minha palavra final.

.

.

.

Já em frente ao poço come-ossos e segurando um buquê de flores (não perguntem a ele como isso aconteceu), Sesshoumaru respirou fundo antes de pular, pensando no quanto estava sendo ridículo. Logo ele estava na era de Kagome, dentro do templo.

Saiu do poço novamente com apenas um impulso e foi andando dessa vez, vagarosamente, para dentro da casa de Kagome.

Ao chegar na entrada, bateu na porta de madeira, logo ouvindo uma voz meio infantil responder que já estava indo abrir.

Quando Souta abriu a porta e deu de cara com um aborrecido Sesshoumaru, ficou estático.

\- Kagome se encontra? – Sesshoumaru perguntou frio, olhando na direção do menino, que estava quase tremendo.

Não obteve respostas. O menino estava deveras assustado. Então apenas se desviou dele e seguiu para dentro da sala, onde viu o avô de Kagome e a mãe da humana.

\- Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, que honra recebê-lo novamente! – Disse o avô em um reverencia que Sesshoumaru retribuiu com um leve aceno de cabeça.

\- Por favor, entre e se acomode, quero lhe agradecer por ter salvado a minha filha. – Disse a mãe de Kagome tocando em seu braço, que ele por mais pura educação, não puxou enojado. E seguindo a orientação da mulher, foi em direção a um móvel que eles chamavam de sofá, sentando um pouco desconfiado com a maciez do mesmo. Não tinha esses costumes em sua era. Geralmente sentavam-se com os nobres sobre os tatames forrados em sua sala de visitas.

\- Volto já com um bom chá! – A mulher disse quase saltando no mesmo lugar e sumindo em seguida dentro da residência.

Logo ele ficou apenas com o ancião, em um silencio desconfortável, e o buquê de flores em sua mão. Por uma fração se segundos, sentiu-se envergonhado com olhar escrutinador daquele homem.

\- São para Kagome? – O velhote perguntou com um sorriso jocoso.

\- Uma amiga pediu que trouxesse para ela. – Disse rapidamente, antes que o velho tirasse conclusões precipitadas. – Vim apenas ter certeza de que ela está bem e voltar para minha era.

\- Oh sim, sim... O médico pediu repouso absoluto, afinal, ela estava envenenada. Precisa de muitos dias para se recuperar completamente.

A mente de Sesshoumaru parou na palavra "envenenada", como assim?

\- Kagome acredita que tenha misturado alguma erva sem querer em sua era, ela diz não conhecer todas.

"Mentira", ele pensou. Kagome era uma exímia conhecedora de todas as ervas de sua era, por causa da irmã de Kikyo. Mas porque Kagome estava escondendo esse fato? Quem ela estava acobertando?

\- Posso ir vê-la? – Ele perguntou simplesmente.

\- Oh sim, claro, venha comigo. – Falou o velhote o guiando por dentro da casa até chegar a uma porta de correr com desenho de sakuras.

\- Kagome querida, alguém está aqui para lhe visitar, disse ele batendo levemente na porta.

\- Não quero receber ninguém vovô! – Sesshoumaru ouviu a voz abafada através da porta. E sem pensar duas vezes, puxou a porta de correr, revelando Kagome deitada em sua cama, com uma roupa curta que revelava as pernas torneadas e de pele alva, um travesseiro no rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que ele já havia sentido de longe, mesmo que ela tentasse esconder.

\- Eu disse que não quero... – ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas travou assim que tirou o travesseiro do rosto e viu em pé na entrada de seu quarto nada mais nada mesmo que Sesshoumaru-Taisho, com um buquê de flores? – O que você... – a voz sumiu.

\- Precisamos conversar. – Ele disse simplesmente – A sós! – Completou olhando para o ancião que via a conversa com um brilho no olhar.

\- Oh sim, claro, com licença. – Disse o velhote fazendo uma reverencia e deixando ambos a sós.

Sesshoumaru entrou de vez no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, estendendo em seguida a mão com o buquê de flores. – Rin pediu que eu lhe entregasse essas flores, e lhe deseja melhoras.

Kagome estendeu a mão para receber as flores de maneira mecânica e assustada, apenas concordando e agradecendo timidamente, sem conseguir sair do lugar. Sua cama parecia bem mais segura naquele momento.

\- Então você foi envenenada? – Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Eu não fui envenenada! - Ela respondeu exaltada – Acho que misturei ervas erradas.

\- Ora Kagome! – Ele disse com desdém – Você pode enganar sua família, mas a mim você não engana. – Kagome se encolheu ao ouvir a voz dele alterada. – Eu sei muito bem que a velha Kaede lhe ensinou tudo sobre as ervas de nossa era e você as reconhece de olhos fechados, depois de todo esse tempo.

Kagome sentiu-se encurralada.

\- Okay... – ela disse suspirando derrotada – Acredito que Kikyo tenha me envenenado.

\- Como? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Ela me chamou, para ter uma conversa "amigável", para pôr um fim nas nossas desavenças, também por causa da minha última discussão com Inuyasha e nós tomamos um chá.

\- Provavelmente devia estar nas ervas do chá! – Disse Sesshoumaru sem mudar muito sua expressão vazia, mas por dentro estava fervendo. Detestava esse tipo de atitude covarde. Era adepto de uma boa luta para resolver desavenças. Uma luta até a morte de preferência.

\- Sim... no início eu não desconfiei, por que ela tomou o chá junto comigo, da mesma chaleira. – Disse ela com o olhar vago – Mas depois, parando para pensar, eu lembrei que só passei mal um tempo depois. Tempo suficiente para ir embora de perto deles e ela poder tomar um antidoto e se curar sem sequelas. O que obviamente não ocorreu comigo... e demorou para os médicos notarem que eu estava envenenada. Por que a hipótese de uma infecção intestinal foi levantada e eles se focaram nisso. Mas depois, outro médico chegou e deu o real diagnostico, me tratando o mais rápido possível.

Sesshoumaru anuiu com a cabeça em concordância. E sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, deixando Kagome desconcertada, logo em seguida perguntou:

\- E o que ela conversou com você "amigavelmente"?

Kagome ficou vermelha como um pimentão, mas não conseguia deixar ele sem resposta.

\- Ela me disse com todas as letras que devia esquecer Inuyasha! Que ele iria sempre pertencer a ela. E que nada do que eu fizesse, ia importar mais para ele do que ela importava. – Concluiu com tristeza e vergonha no olhar.

A audição aguçada de Sesshoumaru podia ouvir o menor dos sons, e nesse momento ele pode ouvir como o coração de Kagome havia diminuído as batidas, como se ele tivesse se apertado... quebrado...

\- Infelizmente tenho que concordar com ela. – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para frente e depois diretamente nos olhos marejados e assustados de Kagome. – Meu estúpido irmão sempre vai correr atrás da sombra daquela mulher, mesmo tendo outra ao lado dele que claramente é superior.

Kagome ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, como um peixe fora d'água, diante da afirmação de Sesshoumaru.

\- Acho que você deve seguir sua vida daqui por diante. – Ele continuou falando, mesmo ouvindo o coração dela bater com tanta força – Invista sua vida e sentimentos em outra pessoa! Alguém que realmente a veja como é. Não desperdice mais nenhum segundo pensando naquele retardado. Siga em frente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kagome lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sesshoumaru, abraçando-o docemente, deixando uma lágrima escorrer solitária em seu rosto. Sesshoumaru estava estático.

\- Obrigada por suas palavras! – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arrepiar inteiro – Eu estava precisando de alguém para desabafar e nunca imaginei que iria fazer isso com você. – Ela estava sendo sincera ao extremo e quando sentiu ele passar o braço ao redor da cintura dela e retribuir o abraço, ela apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou rendida ao lorde das terras do Leste.

Sesshoumaru não entendia o porquê de estar sendo tão sentimental com aquela humana. Mas sabia que ela precisava de apoio, assim como um dia ele precisou e não recebeu... E o cheiro dela era tão... tão... delicioso. A fera dentro de si remexia-se impaciente, mesmo já tendo sido dominada. A fera pedia para possuí-la, ali mesmo, naquele lugar! Mas Sesshoumaru estava com o controle naquele momento e jamais se juntaria a uma humana, isso ia contra todas as suas convicções em relação ao seu desprezo por humanos em geral. Não iria fraquejar como um dia seu pai fraquejou quando conheceu Izayoi, mãe de Inuyasha.

\- "Ela tem o sangue de uma guerreira! – Gritou a fera dentro de si – Ela é uma miko poderosa e seria uma grande aquisição ao lado deste Sesshoumaru. Nossos filhos seriam hanyous, mas seriam os mais poderosos, diferente dos filhos que ela teria com o bastardo Inuyasha. Eu a quero! O sangue dela é doce no meu olfato, quero prova-lo na hora de marca-la! " – Rugiu ensandecida.

Sesshoumaru estava perdendo o controle. Sentiu os olhos arderem e aquilo não era bom. Afastou Kagome bruscamente de si, encarando-a longamente, vendo-a ficar assustada e sem reação ao notar os olhos vermelhos igual sangue. E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, levantou-se e saiu praticamente correndo de dentro do quarto, consequentemente de dentro da casa e indo em direção ao templo, para o maldito poço. Ainda podia ouvir ao longe, o avô de Kagome e a mãe dela o chamando, perguntando se estava tudo bem, mas ele ignorou a todos e simplesmente fugiu...

Logo ele encontrava-se em sua era, respirando com dificuldade para controlar sua fera interior, coisa que não tinha precisado fazer a muito tempo.

\- Sesshoumaru? Você de novo aqui? – Ouviu a voz do meio irmão, distante, mesmo ele estando quase ao seu lado. A besta rugiu dentro de si e sem pestanejar, desferiu um golpe mortal na direção do hanyou. Inuyasha conseguiu desviar do ataque, graças ao seu reflexo, mas foi por bem pouco. – Está maluco Sesshoumaru?

Não era Sesshoumaru quem estava ali naquele momento, mas a besta que habitava dentro dele, a qual achava que nunca mais iria ver. Algo havia mudado dentro dele naquele momento e sabia que a besta somente se acalmaria quando tivesse seu desejo realizado.

Os ataques foram se intensificando, obrigando Inuyasha a sacar Tessaiga e defender-se mais seriamente. O impacto da luta fazia o chão tremer ao redor deles. O barulho dos gritos de Sesshoumaru podiam ser ouvidos de longe e Inuyasha sabia que logo ele se transformaria no cão demônio gigante e prateado.

\- Você não a merece! – Disse Sesshoumaru em meio a rosnados furiosos – Ela é minha! Eu a marcarei e você vai será colocado no seu lugar bastardo inútil.

Inuyasha não estava entendo mais nada. De quem Sesshoumaru falava?

\- De quem você está falando seu maluco? – Inuyasha perguntou desferindo um forte golpe, que acertou parcialmente Sesshoumaru, fazendo-o recuar.

\- DA MIKO! – Ele berrou desferindo outro ataque com suas garras venenosas.

\- Kikyou? – Perguntou aturdido.

\- Não seja imbecil! Para que iria querer aquele espólio de barro ridículo e peçonhento? Uma covarde sem escrúpulos. – Vociferou mantendo distância.

\- Kagome então?

\- Você não merece pronunciar o nome dela, como se fosse intimo ou algo do tipo.

\- Sesshoumaru, volte a si! Você odeia humanos! – Disse berrando – Como pode querer Kagome como companheira?

\- Este Sesshoumaru precisa dela ao lado dele.

E foi aí que Inuyasha se tocou do que estava acontecendo. Fazia muito tempo que não via Sesshoumaru falar como se estivesse em terceira pessoa. Ele só agia assim quando a besta interior o dominava. A besta havia aceitado Kagome como companheira e nem ele poderia se meter diante disso, era algo de sua raça. Depois que um membro da sua raça encontrava uma companheira, outros youkais não podiam ter nada com ela, a não ser que matassem o atual membro. Colocou as mãos para cima e suas orelhas de cachorro retesaram-se para baixo em sinal de entendimento, dando o sinal que não iria se meter na escolha de Sesshoumaru e que não iria tentar tirar Kagome dele.

Ao ver esse gesto, a besta interior de Sesshoumaru acalmou-se, ocultando-se novamente. Sesshoumaru conseguiu respirar profundamente, voltando a si.

\- Por que ela Sesshoumaru? – Ele perguntou cabisbaixo.

\- Por que ela merece alguém como este Sesshoumaru. – Disse ainda com os resquícios da besta – Ela merece alguém que a trate como merece, em primeiro lugar e não como segunda opção, como você tem feito todo esse tempo.

Inuyasha apenas anuiu com a cabeça, não poderia fazer nem dizer nada.

\- E só mais uma coisa, a sua miko idiota envenenou Kagome na última vez em que ela esteve em nossa era. – Disse sem rodeios como era de seu costume.

\- O que? – Perguntou Inuyasha incrédulo.

\- Só lhe digo isso e afirmo a você... – disse aproximando-se de maneira ameaçadora – se a sua miko se aproximar de Kagome novamente, nem toda a magia do mundo irá fazer ela voltar do lugar para onde a mandarei. – E tendo dado seu aviso, deu as costas ao meio irmão e sumiu na densa floresta. Deixando um perplexo Inuyasha para trás.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru já estava em seu quarto a dois dias, martelando como iria mudar sua situação com Kagome, afinal, haviam regras a serem seguidas... e para piorar, ele e Kagome não tiveram um bom início.

Quantas vezes ele falou coisas ruins para ela? Ou tentou matá-la quando ela estava com Inuyasha atrás da joia de quatro almas?

Naquele tempo, sua fera interior não se manifestou. Talvez estivesse esperando um momento de vulnerabilidade dela, uma falha na defesa de Inuyasha... não sabia e nem iria perder tempo com isso. E ainda havia mais um problema: seu braço!

Que fêmea iria se interessar por um macho maneta? Com apenas um braço para defende-la? Podia ser um Lorde, podia ser um Taisho, mas nem título, nem nome mudam o seu físico atual. Será que Kagome iria gostar de ser cortejada por ele? Por que era assim que funcionava...

Ele não poderia força-la a aceitá-lo. Ele deveria seguir três passos: cortejar, criar laços e por fim marca-la, com a permissão dela. Mesmo que passe pelas duas primeiras etapas, e no fim, Kagome não se permitir ser marcada, ele não pode forçar.

"Ela vai querer..." – Rosnou a fera que estava quieta esses dois dias.

Sesshoumaru apenas aceitou a observação feita pela fera e continuou pensando em como iria conseguir a primeira regra: cortejar Kagome.

\- Sssenhor Sessshoumaru – ouviu Jaken chama-lo.

\- O que quer Jaken? – Perguntou impaciente.

\- Sssenhor, não deixei de notar que está isolado... – afirmou o demoniozinho – o que o atormenta? Posso lhe ser útil?

\- Não Jaken, não me pode ser útil, na verdade, você iria tentar me atrapalhar.

\- Nunca amo! – Disse ele sentindo-se ofendido.

\- Certo, então vamos ver... Quero cortejar uma fêmea! – Disse Sesshoumaru virando de costas e caminhando para a varanda de seu quarto, sendo seguido de perto pelo sapinho.

\- Achou a escolhida mestre? – Ele disse entusiasmado – Jaken ficará honrado em ajudá-lo nessa tarefa. Posso saber quem é a mulher em questão? Seria por acaso a filha do Lorde do Sul? Ela é forte e iria unir os reinos.

\- Não, não é a princesa do sul... – disse Sesshoumaru debruçando-se sobre o parapeito, olhando para longe.

\- Então... – o sapo parou um pouco – seria aquela que o senhor visita as vezes? A youkai do clã dos leopardos?

\- Não Jaken, minha pretendente não tem vínculos comigo, a não ser o de conhecidos. Nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de... intimidade.

\- Hum... isso torna as coisas mais... complicadas? – Ele perguntou com receio.

\- Sim! Eu corro o risco de ser rejeitado por ela.

\- Nunca nenhuma fêmea iria rejeitar o Lorde das Terras do Leste! – Jaken disse com o peito inflado, como se ele mesmo fosse o tal Lorde.

\- Mesmo que a fêmea em questão seja, Kagome Higurashi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem alterar sua fisionomia nenhum milímetro.

O sapo estava duro no lugar. Parecia que haviam jogado alguma magia poderosa nele. Até que um dos olhos começou a tremer, como um tique e em seguida, todo o corpo pequeno tremeu, como se estivesse convulsionando.

\- O SENHOR ENLOUQUECEU? – Gritou a plenos pulmões – ELA É APENAS UMA HUMANA IMUNDA! NUNCA ESTARIA A SUA ALTURA! SEM CONTAR QUE OS OUTROS LORDES IRÃO DECLARAR GUERRA NO MESMO MOMENTO! ESQUECEU O QUE HOUVE COM O SEU PAI?

Jaken sequer conseguiu ver como foi atingido! Em um momento estava em pé ao lado de Sesshoumaru, e agora estava enterrado em um muro depois de ter recebido um ataque direto e violento. E ao olhar para Sesshoumaru, pode apenas ficar aterrorizado, pois não conseguia se mexer. Os olhos vermelhos como sangue estavam lhe encarando, injetados de ódio.

\- Este Sesshoumaru não vai permitir que, sua futura noiva, seja insultada dessa maneira por um subalterno inútil como você sapo! – Disse ameaçador – Quando for se referir a Kagome, chame-a de Kagome-sama, pois ela será sua Senhora também verme inútil.

\- S-sim Sssenhor Sessshoumaru... – disse o sapo ainda preso na mureta. Já estava acostumado a ser castigado por sua língua enorme.

\- E quanto aos outros Lordes, no momento certo eu irei me entender com eles. Um por um...

E terminando de dizer o que queria, retirou-se da varando e indo em direção a saída do castelo. Precisa ver Kagome novamente e iniciar o processo de cortejo.

.

.

.

Kagome estava em sua casa tomando chá com o seu avô ao lado da árvore sagrada e com o pensamento distante... para ser mais exata, estava pensando em Sesshoumaru. O youkai de cabelos longos e prateados não havia saído de sua mente desde a sua última visita. A forma como ele a consolara e abraçara, lhe dando forças...

\- Quando será que o senhor Sesshoumaru vai vir aqui novamente não é Kagome? – Perguntou o velhinho observado a neta suspirar.

\- É... É verdade... – concordou Kagome sem prestar atenção.

\- Será que ele já percebeu também? – O velhinho perguntou tomando um gole de chá.

\- Não, sei... percebeu o que mesmo? – Perguntou Kagome ainda distraída.

\- Que você está apaixonada por ele ora bolas!

\- Apaixonada? Do que você está falando vovô? E de quem? – Perguntou Kagome de forma enfadonha.

\- Ora do que estou falando Kagome? Estou falando de você e o senhor Sesshoumaru. – Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Kagome cuspiu todo o chá que estava na boca, engasgando-se no processo. Depois de uma crise de tosse, respondeu com o rosto vermelho para o ancião.

\- EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA POR ELE! – Disse alto – Ele sempre me tratou como um inseto, me chamava de "humana do Inuyasha", sequer me chamava pelo nome. Como eu poderia me apaixonar por alguém assim?

\- Realmente é impossível! – Kagome ouviu aquela voz atrás de si, arrepiando-se no processo, virando-se vagarosamente para encarar o dono da voz – Mas este Sesshoumaru fara o possível e o impossível para mudar essa visão ruim que ajudei você a ter de mim.

Kagome estava estática. Seu avô estava apenas com um sorriso bobo.

\- Senhor Higurashi, venho aqui humildemente mostrar meu interesse em cortejar sua neta e futuramente desposá-la! – Disse Sesshoumaru depositando um enorme baú em frente ao velhote, que ele estava carregando até o momento – Isso é uma pequena prova das minhas boas intenções e também de que poderei dar tudo do bom e do melhor para sua neta.

Ao abrir o baú, o velhote quase morreu ao ver a enorme quantia de ouro e pedras preciosas que estavam dentro.

\- O que significa isso? Você acha que pode me comprar? – Disse Kagome saindo de seu torpor e ficando furiosa com aquela atitude arcaica.

\- Nunca este Sesshoumaru iria tentar ofendê-la dessa forma! – Disse baixo e fazendo uma leve reverência, depois olhando-a diretamente nos olhos – Esse é apenas o costume de nossa era.

Kagome estava paralisada.

\- Kagome, antigamente, desde os tempos de Sesshoumaru, era dessa forma que os homens mostravam seu apreço por suas escolhidas. Não é uma ofensa, é uma atitude muito honrada. – Informou o velhote ficando sério de repente.

\- Não estamos mais nesses tempos! As coisas mudaram! E nem todo o ouro do mundo vai me comprar como sua esposa. – Falou Kagome dirigindo-se para dentro de casa – Vá embora, e leve esse ouro inútil com você!

Sesshoumaru apenas observou sua "pretendente" afastar-se furiosa. Se fosse em sua era, ele estaria sendo levado para dentro da sala de chá para acertar os detalhes com o pai da noiva.

\- Tente entender senhor Sesshoumaru... – ouviu o ancião falar – Kagome não pertence a sua era. Ela vive em tempos modernos, onde uma mulher não pode ser "vendida" por sua família.

\- Este Sesshoumaru não está tentando comprá-la... – disse Sesshoumaru pensativo.

\- Eu sei... mas ela não sabe e não entende. E dificilmente vai entender... essa daí é cabeça dura demais.

\- Este Sesshoumaru sente muito o inconveniente. Irei voltar para minha era. – Mas antes que pudesse ir embora o ancião o segurou pelo tecido de sua túnica.

\- As mulheres dessa era, admiram homens com honra e que demonstram seus sentimentos com atos. Elas não ligam para riquezas, elas querem apenas alguém que as compreenda e as trate bem, que as escute acima de tudo e não a tratem como servas ou uma extensão das mães de seus pretendentes. Elas gostam que sua opinião seja levada em consideração em uma decisão, que seus maridos não a tratem como bibelôs que não sabem nada e que dependem deles para tudo. – Disse o ancião – Kagome não vai aceitá-lo se não começar a agir como ela espera.

.

.

.

Kagome estava em seu quarto, tremendo muito. Havia rechaçado Sesshoumaru veementemente, mas até agora, seu coração não parava de bater forte em seu peito, como se a qualquer momento fosse sair correndo através de sua garganta. E até o momento, as palavras "cortejar" e "desposar" não saiam de sua mente... A voz dele dizendo aquelas palavras a deixaram com as pernas bambas e o corpo quente... Ouviu uma batida leve em sua porta e mesmo estando de costas para a mesma e com o pensamento distante, disse que a pessoa poderia entrar.

A pessoa entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, nesse momento Kagome virou para ver quem era e novamente seu coração quis fugir para longe. ELE estava ali, olhando-a serenamente. Um olhar que nunca pensou que receberia dele... ele a olhava com cobiça. Institivamente ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios, como se quisesse se proteger daquele olhar que a desnudava. Ela viu ele dar alguns passos em sua direção e ela não conseguiu se mexer do lugar. Ele parou bem diante dela, poucos centímetros de distância e ela teve que levantar o rosto e olhar para cima para encará-lo.

\- Kagome... – a voz grave e masculina fez com que todo o seu corpo se arrepiasse – Me perdoe.

Kagome apenas piscou sem entender nada, mas Sesshoumaru tratou de continuar.

\- Todo esse tempo, este Sesshoumaru te tratou mal por causa do meu irmão... este Sesshoumaru achou que você seria a escolhida dele e que automaticamente ele deveria odiá-la na mesma intensidade. Este Sesshoumaru foi um tolo e muitas vezes um cretino com você. Peço sinceramente o seu perdão. – E ao terminar de dizer isso, Kagome o viu ajoelhar-se diante dela, o rosto olhando para o chão, como se estivesse envergonhado. Por Kami! O Lorde das terras do Leste estava de joelhos na frente dela! Sesshoumaru estava de joelhos na frente dela esperando o seu perdão! Que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

\- Este Sesshoumaru vai entender se não quiser aceitar o seu pedido de perdão e sendo assim irá voltar para sua era e não irá mais lhe importunar! "Mas, por favor, me perdoe! " – Ele pensou em segredo.

\- Por que essa mudança repentina? – Kagome conseguiu perguntar depois de sair de seu torpor.

\- Este Sesshoumaru só pôde perceber agora a sua importância para ele. Antes, você estava o tempo inteiro acompanhada com o meu inútil irmão, amando-o... – Ele disse baixo, ainda olhando para o chão – Quando este Sesshoumaru viu que você estava só, sofrendo e quase morrendo, minha fera interior renasceu, depois de tanto tempo subjugada, conseguindo finalmente enxergar você. Conseguindo finalmente ver o quão magnifica e forte você é! O quanto é especial e única, com as características de uma verdadeira líder. E o quanto seria maravilhoso ter uma mulher tão forte ao nosso lado.

O peito de Kagome já estava doendo de tão forte que seu coração batia. Sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. E sem saber como, subiu a mão vagarosamente para tocar o topo da cabeça de Sesshoumaru, que ao sentir o toque gentil, retesou-se. A voz dela saiu baixa e falhada: - Eu te perdoo...

Sesshoumaru não se mexeu do lugar, esperava mais alguma coisa e ela instintivamente desceu a mão passando pelo rosto másculo até segurar o queixo dele, forçando-o a olhar para ela e encará-la. Ao cruzar o olhar com o dele, Kagome sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse seu corpo e Sesshoumaru sentiu o mesmo. O elo estava se formando.

Ele ficou em pé vagarosamente e disse aproximando o rosto do dela:

\- Você aceita este Sesshoumaru como seu pretendente Kagome? Permite a ele lhe cortejar e provar que mudou? – Ele disse com o rosto quase colado ao dela, os lábios raspando deliciosamente nos dela.

\- Aceito com uma condição... – ela disse passando a língua nos lábios, já antecipando aquele momento.

\- Qualquer condição! – Ele respondeu também lambendo os lábios.

\- Para de falar em terceira pessoa, é muito estranho! – Ela disse com um sorriso mínimo, fazendo-o sorrir também minimamente, jogando um pouco de ar na pele quente dela.

\- Isso eu posso fazer desde já! – Ele disse parando imediatamente de falar da forma que a desagradava, ouvindo um tímido "obrigada" da parte dela. – Agora se me permite, gostaria de selar nosso compromisso com um beijo.

Kagome corou violentamente. Havia beijado apenas um homem, que havia sido Inuyasha, e agora iria beijar o irmão dele. Que loucura.

Ela apenas assentiu e fechou os olhos, aguardando o contato dos lábios dele.

Sesshoumaru admirou o rosto bonito e rosado dela, sorrindo ao vê-la oferecer os lábios para ele, o qual ele desejou com muita intensidade, e em seguida desceu a mão pelo braço dela e segurando delicadamente sua mão direita, para em seguida leva-la de encontro aos lábios mornos.

Kagome abriu os olhos imediatamente sentindo-se boba por oferecer seus lábios a ele com tanta facilidade, sendo que ele queria apenas beijar sua mão, de forma cavalheira.

\- Eu fico lisonjeado que tenha me oferecido seus lábios e lhe garanto – ele disse segurando o queixo dela e olhando nos olhos castanhos dela – quando chegar o momento certo, eu irei beijá-la com toda a devoção que merece.

Kagome sentiu como se suas pernas fossem feitas de gelatina naquele momento. Inevitavelmente pensou que, apenas beijando sua mão e lhe fazendo uma promessa, ele lhe deixava naquele estado, como não iria ficar quando ele de fato consumasse o que prometia? Corou violentamente, arrancando um sorriso torto dele, o qual ela achou simplesmente o sorriso mais bonito que já havia visto em um homem.

\- Se me permite, irei retornar a minha era – ele disse tirando-a de seus devaneios – mas voltarei todos os dias para nos conhecermos melhor. Posso retornar nessa mesma hora? Ou prefere outro momento?

\- P-pode ser nesse horário sim... – ela disse rapidamente e atrapalhada – Vou acompanhar você até saída.

\- Obrigado, minha senhora. – Sesshoumaru disse com uma reverencia.

"Minha senhora..." pensou Kagome gritando internamente, sentindo-se boba ao sentir o estomago cheio de borboletas apenas por ouvir ele falar assim com ela.

.

.

.

O avô de Kagome ainda estava debaixo da arvore sagrada, apreciando a leve brisa que estava passando por ali e sorriu ao ver Kagome acompanhar Sesshoumaru até o poço come ossos. Ela aceitou os seus sentimentos... viu também Sesshoumaru menear a cabeça em sua direção, em sinal de respeito, gesto qual ele retribuiu satisfeito. Sesshoumaru era um homem/youkai honrado e ele sabia que ele nunca mais iria fazer mal a Kagome, ao contrário, seria o seu mais fiel defensor, capaz de dar a vida por ela.

.

.

.

Continua.

.

.

.

É isso pessoal! O que estão achando até o momento? Gostaria imensamente de receber reviews com a opinião de vocês. Isso é muito importante, ainda mais para mim que fiquei tanto tempo sem postar nada. Agradeço desde já!

Kissu

JaquBrito


	2. Aviso

AQUILO QUE MORA NO CORAÇÃO

ESCLARECIMENTOS

.

.

.

Olá pessoal do Fanfiction que acompanha minha fic:

\- Em primeiro lugar, milhões de desculpas por toda essa demora para postar um novo capítulo;

\- Em segundo lugar, estou com o segundo capitulo faltando pouca coisa para terminar, só que no momento estou passando por alguns problemas psicológicos (os quais já estou fazendo acompanhamento e tratamento) e isso tem sido uma barreira na hora de escrever;

\- Em terceiro lugar, MUITO OBRIGADA pela paciência e pelos reviews que vocês deixaram para mim, isso me motiva muito a dar continuidade e vou responder cada um agora!

Nikolleta chapter 1 . Apr 1

Senhorita autora, QUE CAPÍTULO MARAVILHOSO! Amei o tamanho dele, a forma como foi escrita e descrita, a força e intensidade dos sentimentos do Sesshoumaru, e como fluiu bem toda a situação. Uma das melhores fics que já li, começou super bem o capítulo, adoro quando a fera interior toma o controle muhaha. Obrigada pela belíssima história! 3

R: Nikolleta, muito obrigada pelo seu review. Fico feliz em saber que a minha fic lhe agradou tanto. Amo os personagens de Inuyasha e isso me motiva muito a escrever sobre eles, principalmente meu divo Sesshoumaru. Também gosto muito da fera interior do Sesshy. Aguardo ansiosa pelos seus novos reviews. Abraços. =D

neherenia sereniti chapter 1 . Apr 2

Uauuu... amei a história, a profundidade dos sentimentos... Tudo...  
Continue escrevendo, estou amando a história, o que você colocou, não abandone a fic, nem demore a postar... pois vou olhar diariamente para ler...

R: Muito obrigada pelo seu review Neherenia! Não vou abandonar a fic, prometo, mas os capítulos vão demorar um pouquinho, por que são bem longos... ^^

Sick chapter 1 . Apr 6

Meu deus, continua a história pelo amor de Deus kkkkk eu amei

R: Sick, não precisa pedir duas vezes... kkkkk  
Em breve terá um novo capitulo. =D

yas-chan1 chapter 1 . May 4

Ahhhhhhhhhh por favor continua!  
Nossa fazia muito tempo q não lia uma fic dessas  
Adorei como as coisas se desenrolaram  
Adorei como vc manteve os personagens fiéis  
Ahhhhh foi ótimo!  
Vc escreve super bem  
Quero muuuuuuuuito ver o resto do cortejo desse lindo!

R: Yas-chan, obrigada pelo review. Fico feliz que tenha curtido o desenrolar das coisas e de como mantive os personagens. Obrigada pelos elogios, são eles que me motivam a escrever sempre cada vez mais e melhor.

Guest chapter 1 . May 16

Continua please! Amei como você fez o Sesshy manter a personalidade mas, ao mesmo tempo ele lutar para mudar pela Kagome. Inuyasha é um babaca mesmo.

R: Guest, apesar da aparência dura do nosso Sesshy, ele é um amor. 3

Inuyasha não sabe o que quer da vida... Sou mil vezes mais o Sesshy.

LadyMelzinho chapter 1 . May 22

Aaaaah to surtando, que lindo.  
Adorei a história  
Continua por favor.  
KISSES  
; - )

R: LadyMelzinho, mantenha a sanidade para os próximos capítulos, ainda tem muita água para correr debaixo dessa ponte. Beijos.

Lica chapter 1 . Jun 6

Wow... Faz tempo que não passo por aqui... Ainda lembra de mim? Hehehe  
Eu AMEI esse capítulo, por favor, diz que vai continuar... T~T  
Esse Sesshoumaru que descreveu é ousado ardente, sensual e charmoso. Amei.  
Gostaria muito que ele recuperasse o braço, será que rola?  
Amei o cortejo e fiquei com o desejo do beijo.  
Espero que o Inubesta ao menos seja um bom amigo e dê uma prensa bem dada na zumbi.  
Foi um capítulo maravilhoso e sabe o que mais gostei, fora o romance?  
É o fato dele poder ir e vir pra era da Kag... Sempre quis ver isso... Acho muito mais interessante ele indo pra era dela que o inverso.  
Espero que isso continue por um bom tempo.  
Eu AMO o vô da Kah... Ele é sensacional. Amei muito os momentos dele com o Sesshy, creio que vão se fast muito bem. XD  
E as brigas internas do Sesshy com ceder as boas maneiras ou sair fugido foi ótimo. Kkklk  
Foi um começo perfeito e estou ansiosíssima pelo próximo.  
Beijinhos

R: Lica-chan, LÓGICO QUE ME LEMBRO! Sdds de você muié. =3

A historia vai continuar sim, pode ficar sossegada, só não vai ser muito rápido, devido aos problemas que descrevi acima.

Esse Sesshoumaru é o Sesshy dos meus sonhos mais loucos... kkkkk

Estou pensando em alternativas para essa questão do braço dele, vamos ver no que dá.

Esse beijo vai depender da Kagome, então já viu né? Kkkk

Inubesta é pau mandando, mas ainda estou pensando em algo pra zumbi.

Também gostei de fazer ele ir até ela, pq mostra justamente ele tentando mudar por ela, nem que pra isso precise ir para a era dos humanos.

Sempre curti o personagem do vovô, quis dar um ar importante pra ele e está dando certo.

O Sesshy recebeu uma educação rígida por parte da mãe, logo ele fica querendo matar o mundo, mas não pode esquecer da etiqueta... kkkk

Vou me esforçar para manter a fic ativa. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu review. Aguardo os próximos. 3

Novamente mil perdões e muita paciência. Peço que sempre postem seus reviews, eles me motivam a continuar.

Att,

Jaque Brito.


	3. Chapter 2

INUYASHA E SUA TURMA NÃO ME PERTENCEM!

FANFIC FEITA, ÚNICA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE, PARA DIVERSÃO DOS FÃS DO ANIME, TENDO SUA REPRODUÇÃO PROIBIDA.

RATE: M, POR CONTER CENAS COM CONTEUDO EXPLICITO E LINGUAJAR VULGAR.

.

.

.

 **AQUILO QUE MORA NO CORAÇÃO**

 **O CORTEJO QUE ARDE EM CHAMAS**

.

.

.

No capítulo anterior...

O avô de Kagome ainda estava debaixo da árvore sagrada, apreciando a leve brisa que estava passando por ali e sorriu ao ver Kagome acompanhar Sesshoumaru até o poço come ossos. Ela aceitou os seus sentimentos... viu também Sesshoumaru menear a cabeça em sua direção, em sinal de respeito, gesto qual ele retribuiu satisfeito. Sesshoumaru era um homem/youkai honrado e ele sabia que ele nunca mais iria fazer mal a Kagome, ao contrário, seria o seu mais fiel defensor, capaz de dar a vida por ela.

.

.

.

Dizer que quase não havia pregado o olho a noite, era quase uma ofensa a seu intelecto. Depois que chegou da era de Kagome e depois do acerto de contas com Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru começou a pensar em como teria que agir com ela daquele momento em diante. Nunca havia cortejado nenhuma fêmea antes e ainda havia o fator crucial do seu passado com ela (a atitude grotesca e quase irracional com a qual a tratara).

Não sabia nada sobre relacionamentos!

As referências que tinha eram péssimas... seus pais se separaram porque seu pai trocou sua mãe por uma humana... no mundo youkai, se uma fêmea não agradasse ou vice-versa, o relacionamento nunca terminava apenas com uma conversa. Sempre terminava com muito rancor e sangue, de preferência com membros espalhados pelo chão. Não era nada bonito.

Não tinha contato com humanos, mas sabia que as coisas também não eram muito diferentes. E principalmente as mulheres saiam mais prejudicadas, pois tinham que ficar com a prole e todas as responsabilidades nas costas enquanto os "homens" simplesmente as abandonavam. E pelo o que havia conversado com o avô de Kagome, apesar das mulheres daquela era serem mais resolvidas e mais independentes, ainda passavam por esse tipo de situação com frequência.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama? – Ouviu a voz infantil lhe chamar sonolenta. O dia mal havia amanhecido.

\- Rin? O que houve? – Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Você nunca acorda com o raiar do dia.

\- Eu acordei para ir ao banheiro e vi a sua porta aberta e resolvi vir deitar aqui no seu quarto. – Ela disse entre bocejos, os olhos quase fechados.

"Ela não perde essa mania...", pensou Sesshoumaru consigo mesmo.

\- Pode deitar na minha cama sim Rin, – ele disse soltando um suspiro – mas você tem que mudar esse hábito. Acredito que o Jaken tenha comentado com você sobre a possibilidade de eu ter uma companheira?

\- Sim, ele comentou! – Ela disse com os olhinhos fechados – Mas parece que ele não estava muito feliz com isso... – de repente ela abriu os olhos e o encarou – É a senhorita Kagome?

\- Sim Rin, é ela. – Ele confirmou.

\- A senhorita Kagome é uma pessoa muito legal! – Ela disse bocejando novamente e aninhando-se mais na cama, concluiu sorridente – Ela vai deixar eu vir dormir aqui também.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu com o raciocínio infantil e inevitavelmente se imaginou acordando ao lado de Kagome todos os dias e tendo o quarto invadido pela criança birrenta que era Rin. Como uma família.

.

.

.

Kagome saiu da cama aquela manhã como se um ônibus escolar a tivesse atropelado. A noite havia sido péssima! Dormiu pouco, teve pesadelos malucos e acordou suada, duas vezes, por que sonhou com Sesshoumaru lhe tocando de maneira nada inocente. Corou violentamente ao lembrar da parte do sonho em que ele lambia seu sexo de maneira voraz...

\- Você está parecendo uma pervertida Kagome! – Disse para si mesma.

\- E maluca também, já que está falando sozinha. – Disse o seu irmão na porta do quarto – Mamãe mandou avisar que o café da manhã está pronto.

Nem é preciso dizer que Kagome não sabia onde enfiar o rosto de tanta vergonha.

Chegou até a sala de refeições depois de ter trocado o pijama por algo confortável.

\- Nossa Kagome, você está com uma aparência péssima! – Disse sua mãe com os olhos arregalados – Está se sentindo bem?

\- Sim mãe, estou bem... Só tive uma noite ruim. – Respondeu servindo sua tigela com arroz e pegando um pedaço do peixe cozido no vapor que sua mãe havia acabado de preparar.

\- Ah sim... deve ter ficado pensando no senhor Sesshoumaru e ficou aí toda feliz. – Disse o avô dela com um largo sorriso jocoso.

\- Vovô! – Repreendeu Kagome com o rosto pegando fogo.

\- Bem, eu só sei que vou fazer umas compras depois que trocar todo aquele ouro... – disse sua mãe sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- Que ouro? – Perguntou Kagome engasgando-se em seguida.

\- O ouro que Sesshoumaru-sama trouxe oras. – Respondeu a senhora.

\- Nem pense nisso mãe! Esse ouro vai ser devolvido ainda hoje quando ele vier aqui! – Ela disse com rosto vermelho de raiva.

\- Não comece Kagome! – Repreendeu sua mãe – Você pode não precisar de dinheiro por que vive as nossas custas, mas o templo precisa de reparos e esse dinheiro todo veio no momento certo!

Souta soltou um sorrisinho abafado com a resposta afiada de sua mãe.

\- Ah sim... vamos entrar nesse assunto novamente! Quem não quer que eu trabalhe aqui é você mãe! – Disse Kagome colocando uma grande quantidade de comida na boca. Sempre que se irritava, descontava na comida. Não era atoa que havia ganhado uns quilinhos.

\- É, mas você só pensa no próprio umbigo, não é? – Disse a mulher irritada – Logo você vai viver em outra era com o seu lindo youkai e nós vamos ficar aqui, em uma casa caindo aos pedaços e um templo entregue as traças.

\- A casa não está caindo aos pedaços mãe... – disse Kagome com o rosto envergonhado - e não está nada certo que eu vá para a outra era com ele. Nós apenas começamos, pode dar tudo errado.

\- Acho que vocês duas estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'agua. – Disse o avô de Kagome que estava apenas observando as duas brigarem como cão e gato – Kagome, eu sei que você não aceita o fato de Sesshoumaru ter trazido todo aquele ouro, mas entenda, ele não fez isso para comprar você! Mesmo que não dê certo esse relacionamento, ele não irá pegar o ouro de volta. Isso vai contra todas as convicções dele! Você irá ofendê-lo profundamente. – E virando-se para a mãe de Kagome completou – Apesar de Sesshoumaru ter nos dado esse tesouro, somente Kagome pode nos dizer o que fazer com ele, afinal, o presente foi para ela.

As duas mulheres baixaram seus rostos envergonhadas. Apesar de sempre estar fazendo brincadeiras bobas, quando precisava falar sério, o avô de Kagome era sempre direto e, tradicionalmente, elas deveriam respeitá-lo.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru estava tomando chá na varanda de seu quarto, quando Rin surgiu, já de banho tomado e com os dentes limpos para sentar-se ao lado dele. Sesshoumaru, como de costume, serviu o café da manhã para a menina, que agradeceu sorridente.

\- Hoje o senhor irá visitar Kagome? – Perguntou antes de comer um pedaço de maçã.

\- Sim, irei.

\- O que vocês irão fazer? Vão sair para passear?

\- Sinceramente – ele disse pensativo – eu não sei. Não sei como devo me comportar com ela.

\- Ora senhor Sesshoumaru! – Disse a menina com ar de entendida – Mulheres gostam de ser tratadas bem. De serem surpreendidas.

\- E aonde a senhorita aprendeu tudo isso? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Com o senhor! – Ela disse com simplicidade – Apesar de ser só uma criança, o senhor sempre me tratou bem, com carinho (do seu jeito lógico) e uma vez ou outra me traz presentes, mesmo sem eu ter pedido nada. Que menina ou mulher não ficaria feliz com isso?

Sesshoumaru analisou as palavras da criança. Não era de todo o mal, mas lembrou-se da última tentativa de presentear Kagome e sua família... foi bem... trágico.

\- Não pretendo mais levar presentes como ouro e joias, Kagome não as recebe muito bem.

\- Então quem sabe comida! – Disse Rin enchendo a boca com tamagoyaki (omelete) e já pegando uma tigela com sopa de missô. Ela comia esganadamente todas as manhãs, mesmo Sesshoumaru a repreendendo, para que tivesse modos. – Eu gosto muito de comer e fico muito feliz quando ganho comida.

\- Dá para notar Rin... eu já pedi que tenha modos a mesa! – Disse ele levantando a sobrancelha de modo questionador – Você não precisa mais comer de maneira afobada, nunca mais irá se privar de comida enquanto eu viver.

Rin, ainda de boca cheia, sorriu feliz e emocionada para ele.

Quando Sesshoumaru estava muito machucado pelo ataque da Tessaiga, ela cuidou dele levando comida e remédios. Em um dia, ela foi buscar comida para Sesshoumaru, e acabou sendo espancada pelos homens da aldeia. Mas ela não chorou! Desde o dia que viu sua família ser assassinada, ela não conseguia emitir sons. Quando chegou machucada para ver Sesshoumaru, ele se mostrou preocupado com a garota, fazendo-a ficar feliz.

Lembrando mais, houve um dia quando voltava para seu barraco, onde morava sozinha na época, ela foi atacada pelos lobos de Kouga, e foi salva da morte pela Tenseiga de Sesshoumaru. Desde então, ela começou a seguir Sesshoumaru e Jaken para todos os lugares. Logicamente, ele era seu salvador, mas ela também era a salvadora dele, pois foi a partir daí que os sentimentos de Sesshoumaru em relação a humanos, começou a mudar.

Usando os hashis, Rin agiu de maneira polida e educada, pegando um pedaço de carne de porco frita com gengibre e molhando no molho shoyo.

Sesshoumaru riu minimamente, pois ele sabia que a menina estava fazendo troça a respeito de sua exigência. Ela realmente não o levava a sério.

\- Irei conversar com o cozinheiro para ele me dar uma ideia do que levar para Kagome. Obrigado pela sugestão.

\- Num af di quê – respondeu Rin de boca cheia, tapando a boca com as mãos logo em seguida, ao notar o olhar de repreensão de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru apenas revirou os olhos e saiu em direção a cozinha do castelo, tinha que ver com o cozinheiro o que poderia levar para sua pretendente.

.

.

.

Kagome estava com sentimentos conflitantes enquanto tomava banho em sua banheira.

Não conseguia assimilar que estava se arrumando para logo encontrar seu "pretendente"... Sesshoumaru...

Os sentimentos se embaralhavam e ela pensava que talvez estivesse agindo por impulso, por estar magoada com Inuyasha e estava de certa forma, usando Sesshoumaru para sua "vingança mental". Em outro momento, pensava em como ficava com as pernas bambas quando ele olhava para ela ou em como seu coração disparava ao lembrar dele. E para completar, pensava que talvez estivessem indo rápido demais! Que tudo aconteceu de uma maneira muito maluca até chegar onde chegaram.

Eram tantas coisas que sua cabeça não parava de doer. Saiu do banho, enxugando-se com uma toalha macia e foi para o quarto escolher uma roupa confortável. Não iria mesmo se emperiquitar toda para ele. Ele a conheceu assim e certamente sequer notaria alguma mudança em sua vestimenta.

Secou os longos cabelos negros com o secador, e resolveu usar um perfume diferente, mais suave e com notas florais.

Não usou nenhuma maquiagem, pois odiava essas coisas, preferia sua pele limpa e livre de tantos cosméticos.

Ouviu uma agitação na sala e seu coração começou a acelerar. Olhou no relógio e viu que faltava poucos minutos para o horário que havia combinado com Sesshoumaru. E era impressionante saber que ele chegara no horário marcado, sendo que na era dele, relógios modernos não existiam.

Quando começou a ouvir passos no corredor, parecia que seu coração sairia pela boca. E ao ver a porta de seu quarto ser aberta, quase a fez gritar.

\- Kagome – disse Souta com um sorriso jocoso – Sesshoumaru está aí para te ver.

\- Okay, já estou indo! Pode pedir para ele me esperar na árvore sagrada? Vou levar um chá para nós. – Pediu com o rosto em chamas.

\- Tudo bem, maninha. – Concluiu Souta carregando no "maninha". Mataria Souta em outro momento. Agora iria para a cozinha fazer chá para eles. Precisava acalmar o coração acelerado.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru estava diante da árvore sagrada quando percebeu Kagome aproximando-se com uma bandeja contendo chá. Logo antecipou-se e foi cortês ajudando-a a dispor dos itens na pequena mesa posta no local.

\- Obrigada. – Disse ela com o rosto vermelho. "Não posso ficar vermelha toda vez que ele fizer ou disser alguma coisa! ", repreendeu-se mentalmente.

\- Lhe trouxe um pequeno agrado, minha senhora. – Disse ele de maneira elegante pegando um pequeno cesto belamente decorado com tecidos finos e com vários tipos de doces tradicionais. Não era de seu agrado comer doces, mas sabia que esses doces pouco haviam mudado com o passar das eras e certamente agradariam uma mulher como Kagome.

\- Oh, muito obrigada Sesshoumaru! – Respondeu de maneira genuína segurando os doces que pareciam deliciosos – Adoro doces.

Sesshoumaru meneou a cabeça em concordância, guardando aquela pequena informação para si. Um sorriso mínimo invadiu seus lábios ao notar Kagome entretida com os doces, como uma criança, sem saber o que escolher. Notou quando ela pegou o doce em forma de peixe, que o cozinheiro chamou de Taiyaki e mordeu com os olhos fechados, deliciando-se com o sabor. E Sesshoumaru pegou-se deliciando-se com essa imagem, se ela gemesse, seria seu fim. Mas Kagome não gemeu, apenas sorriu.

\- Taiyaki é o meu doce favorito desde criança – ela disse nostálgica – deve ser por causa do formato do peixe. Tem uma certa diversão nele.

\- Entendo. Da próxima vez, pedirei ao chef para fazer mais deles, pois como não sei seus gostos, pedi que ele fizesse vários tipos.

Kagome serviu chá para ambos e os dois embarcaram em uma conversa segura sobre seus gostos culinários. Descobriu que ele apreciava comida picante e preferia coisas com toques ácidos, e ele pode descobrir que ela era uma fã incondicional de chocolate, iguaria de sua era, e gostava muito de comidas feitas com noodles de arroz e caldos quentes, junto com carne de porco, carne de boi ou frango, formando uma comida de nome ramen.

Kagome também descobriu que a mãe de Sesshoumaru ainda estava viva e isso a deixou receosa.

\- Ela... sabe... que você está cortejando uma humana? – Perguntou preocupada.

\- Não! – Sesshoumaru respondeu de maneira direta – Mas pretendo conversar com ela no momento apropriado. Não espere um bom tratamento ou cordialidade vindos dela.

\- Nossa, assim fico muito mais tranquila... – respondeu Kagome sarcasticamente, o que Sesshoumaru não deixou de notar.

\- Minha mãe não se intromete em minhas decisões e duvido muito que ela sairia de seu palácio para vir exclusivamente para atormentá-la. Primeiro, porque eu vou me certificar que isso não ocorra. – Ele disse categoricamente – Essa preocupação, eu lhe asseguro que não precisa ter.

\- Tudo bem. Em qual estágio nós estamos? – Resolveu perguntar.

\- Estamos no primeiro estágio. Onde eu venho lhe cortejar diariamente e trocar informações, para que possamos nos conhecer melhor.

\- E quais são os próximos... – ela perguntou sem olhar para ele, logo achando a borda da xicara de chá muito interessante.

\- O segundo estágio é criar laços... – ele disse encarando-a sem que ela retribuísse seu olhar – nesse momento, iremos nos tornar um pouco mais... íntimos... poderei lhe tocar, como por exemplo, segurar suas mãos, tocar seus cabelos e permitir que você faça o mesmo comigo... tocar seus lábios com os meus...

Ele pode ouvir exatamente o momento em que o coração de Kagome bateu descompassado no peito.

\- Mas tudo isso deverá partir de você. – Ele completou pegando a sua xícara de chá sorvendo o líquido e analisando as feições da morena.

\- De mim? – Ela perguntou em um sobressalto.

\- Sim... – ele disse serenamente – só você pode permitir que haja esse tipo de intimidade entre nós. Quando se sentir pronta e com vontade de me tocar, como sinto vontade de te tocar, poderemos criar laços e afinidade. Eu nunca seria capaz de desrespeitá-la, tocando-a sem o seu consentimento.

\- Entendi... – murmurou Kagome com o rosto em chamas. Não podia evitar! Os pensamentos dela tocando o corpo de Sesshoumaru, como no sonho, invadiam sua mente sem permissão.

Sesshoumaru apenas observava as reações de sua pretendente. Percebia que ela ficava rubra com frequência e daria todo seu tesouro para saber quais pensamentos indecentes passavam pela mente dela.

Estava gostando demais disso. Ela era impetuosa, destemida, mas ao mesmo tempo era ingênua e cheia de pudores. Seria um prazer desmitifica-la.

.

.

.

Ao voltar para sua era, depois do agradável momento que havia compartilhado com Kagome, Sesshoumaru estava depois de muito tempo, sentindo-se relaxado. A-Un, seu dragão de duas cabeças o aguardava adormecido entre a vegetação, mas ao perceber a aproximação de seu dono acordou e já se colocou em posição para ser montado, o que Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo em fazer.

Logo ambos estavam indo em direção as terras do Leste e tendo em vista em como o dragão era veloz, não demorariam a chegar.

Ao avistar ao longe suas terras, Sesshoumaru também notou algo no céu. E ao perceber do que se tratava, ou melhor, de quem, ele bufou irritado.

Chegou primeiro que sua inesperada visita, e todo o relaxamento que estava sentindo havia evaporado. Aquilo seria desagradável em níveis que ele não sabia medir.

Notou a carruagem que era guiada por seres alados se aproximar e estacionar em seu imenso jardim e em seguida, viu a exuberante mulher envolta em seda e ouro descer da carruagem. Suas feições não mudaram nenhum milímetro ao observá-lo de longe.

Ao chegar próximo de Sesshoumaru, os olhos dourados o examinaram de cima a baixo, como ela sempre fazia, até encontrar os olhos dourados dele.

\- Ouvi dizer que o meu filho insolente está cometendo o mesmo erro esdrúxulo do pai idiota. – Ela disse sem sequer cumprimenta-lo.

\- Bem-vinda ao meu castelo minha mãe... é um enorme desprazer tê-la aqui novamente depois de todos esses anos.

A mulher sequer piscou com o tom ácido usado pelo filho, estavam acostumados a se tratarem com tais "amenidades".

\- O que passou pela sua cabeça Sesshoumaru? – Ela continuou sem abalar-se – Esperava essa atitude imbecil do seu inútil e ridículo meio irmão Inuyasha, mas não de você, um youkai puro e nobre. O que eu lhe ensinei ao longo dessas centenas de anos, não lhe serviram de nada?

\- Você não me ensinou nada mulher... – ele disse com o mesmo tom ríspido – ensinou-me apenas a agir emplumado para lidar com os nobres, sobre chás e como não poderia ser grosseiro com os mais velhos, mas não lembro de nenhuma aula sua sobre como agir com humanos ou como não me envolver com eles, afinal, você sempre manteve distância deles não é mesmo? Como saberia algo sobre eles?

A mulher apenas franziu o cenho contrariada. Já estava acostumada a discutir com o filho pelos mais diversos motivos, mas por uma humana? Ah, isso não estava indo bem.

\- Acredito que o meu desprezo constante pelos mesmos já seria uma aula completa, mas pelo visto, você gosta de aulas práticas, como o seu pai...

\- Agora vai dizer que amava o meu pai e que ficou triste quando ele a trocou por uma humana? – Sesshoumaru disse dando as costas para a mãe.

\- Não dê as costas para mim Sesshoumaru! – Ela disse alterando a voz, fazendo com que o filho parasse no lugar e se voltasse para ela novamente – Eu não amava o seu pai! Nossa união foi apenas política. Mas ele fez questão de quebrar o nosso acordo, ao se unir com aquela humana imunda, causando em seguida a ruína do nome dele e do filho.

\- Nome o qual eu tratei de reerguer! – Disse Sesshoumaru ameaçador.

\- Nome o qual está disposto a jogar na lama novamente, e justamente pelo o que? Uma humana... – disse ela com sorriso jocoso – Pelo visto, você realmente está disposto a seguir os passos do seu precioso pai.

\- Se você permanecer no seu palácio, lá nas alturas, a lama não vai respingar em você, querida mãe.

\- Pelo visto estou desperdiçando meu tempo e minha saliva com você... – ela suspirou caminhando em direção a sua carruagem – Vá, quebre a cara e morra como o seu pai, defendendo a sua tão inestimada honra e sua tão inestimada humana. Espero que você tenha êxito. Mas não pense que irei dar minha benção para vocês!

\- Não estou pedindo nada! Estou apenas lhe comunicando sobre minha decisão. – E sem mais delongas, deu as costas para sua mãe e foi entrando em seu palácio dizendo: - Bom retorno ao lar, minha mãe.

.

.

.

Jaken sabia que seu mestre não estaria nada feliz! Afinal, o sapo viu pela janela a chegada de sua Senhora, e um arrepio incontrolável tomou conta de si.

\- Jaken! – Ouviu o mestre gritar do quarto e saiu em disparada, não queria deixa-lo mais furioso do que já estava.

\- Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru!

\- Como a minha mãe soube do meu cortejo com Kagome? – Perguntou com um olhar de puro ódio.

\- Eu juro que não foi eu senhor! – Disse o sapo prostrado no chão – Todos no castelo sabiam do seu cortejo, pode ter sido qualquer um!

\- Eu juro Jaken... – ele disse entre dentes – Se eu souber que você tem um dedo nisso, eu mesmo irei tirar suas entranhas e dar aos abutres.

Jaken apenas continuou prostrado, pedindo clemencia e reafirmando que não tinha dito nada a soberana mãe.

Sesshoumaru não quis mais bater cabeça com aquele assunto e foi para o seu quarto, pois precisava aliviar a mente antes que sua cabeça explodisse.

Ao entrar, trancou a porta, não queria ser incomodado.

Deitou-se na grande cama e fechou os olhos, buscando em sua mente a imagem de Kagome, que lhe sorria agora sem receios... O cortejo estava indo bem, agora ela ficava a vontade ao lado dele, e ele não precisava mais ficar pisando em ovos.

Já era final de semana na era dela, e ele havia dito que nesses dias ele não iria até ela, pois tinha obrigações para cumprir em relação as suas terras. Como ele se arrependia, pois naquele momento ele só tinha vontade de ir até ela novamente, mesmo tendo praticamente acabado de voltar de lá...

.

.

.

A noite chegou e Kagome se pegou suspirando... não veria Sesshoumaru aos sábados e domingos.

\- Pare com isso Kagome! – Disse para si mesma – Ele virá novamente na segunda e você não está desesperada.

Mas a verdade era outra... desde que Sesshoumaru começou a visita-la, Kagome sentia-se muito especial, afinal, ele era um Lorde na era dele, e ele fazia questão de vir até ela para mostrar seu apreço.

Ele mantinha os olhos dourados focados nela enquanto eles conversavam, mesmo que fosse o assunto mais trivial. Ele sempre arrumava um jeito de elogiá-la, falando de suas roupas simples, de quando ela usava um perfume diferente, ou simplesmente dizia gostar demais dos olhos dela. E ela como sempre, corava violentamente e agradecia tímida.

Por um momento, quase o tocou na mão, mas lembrou que um toque dela, daria a entender que ela estava disposta a passar para a segunda parte do cortejo, o de criar laços... E ela tinha medo dessa parte. E se ele perdesse o controle e a besta que mora dentro dele tomasse a frente de tudo? Por outro lado, desejava sentir o toque da mão dele em si... sentir os lábios dele tocando os seus... só de pensar nisso seu coração acelerava e seu estomago se contraia.

Levou a mão até o pescoço e tocou a joia de quatro almas, agora completa, sentindo o poder que dela emanava. Tantas coisas poderiam ser feitas com aquela joia...

Nesse momento a mente de Kagome deu um estalo. O braço de Sesshoumaru! A joia seria capaz de restaurá-lo? Ele certamente ficaria eternamente grato caso isso fosse possível. Iria conversar com ele quando o encontrasse novamente.

.

.

.

Desde a última vez que havia "conversado" com Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha estava com a cabeça a mil. Havia sumido dentro da mata já faziam vários dias. Não havia dito nada a Kikyou, pois estava com muita raiva dela! Ela tivera a audácia de envenenar Kagome, mesmo ele tendo escolhido ficar ao lado dela... Sesshoumaru tinha todos os motivos do mundo para querer eliminá-la de vez do mundo dos vivos.

Quando resolveu voltar, teve a infelicidade de encontrá-la pelo caminho.

\- Inuyasha! Onde você se meteu? – Ela perguntou parecendo preocupada – Você sumiu por tantos dias! Pensei que estivesse morto. Todos estão preocupados com você. – Ela disse fazendo menção de tocar no rosto dele com a palma das mãos e nesse momento ele fugiu daquele toque, com receio de matá-la.

\- Não me toque Kikyou! – Ele disse entredentes – Você não tem moral alguma para dirigir a palavra para mim.

\- O que você está dizendo Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou aturdida.

\- Não se faça de tonta mulher! Sesshoumaru quase me matou por sua causa! – Disse quase aos berros.

\- Sesshoumaru? O que ele tem a ver conosco?

\- Conosco exatamente nada, mas com a Kagome, ele tem tudo a ver! Já que ele a reconheceu como companheira! – Ele disse bufando e viu os olhos da sacerdotisa se arregalarem com a informação. – A sua tentativa de envenenar Kagome falhou Kikyou! Sesshoumaru a salvou e a besta interior dele a reconheceu como sua companheira.

\- Eu não sei do que está falando Inuyasha! – Disse Kikyou virando de costas para ele, caminhando em direção a vila, fugindo das palavras do hanyou.

\- Não fuja de mim mulher! – Ele disse segurando em um dos braços dela, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Não adianta tentar mentir! Você sempre odiou a Kagome por ela ser minha melhor amiga e por eu ter um dia cogitado ficar com ela.

\- Me solte! – Ela disse puxando o braço com um safanão – Eu a odeio mesmo! Você olha para ela de um jeito que nunca olhou para mim! Mesmo você tendo me "escolhido". – Ela continuou amarga – Sem contar que ela nunca parava de vir até aqui e nunca desistia de você, eu enlouqueci de ciúmes!

\- Você quase a matou Kikyou! – Ele gritou.

\- Antes ela tivesse morrido mesmo! Pelo menos nós estaríamos bem e não tendo essa discussão ridícula.

Inuyasha levantou a mão na intenção de estapeá-la, fazendo Kikyou encolher-se diante do gesto inesperado, mas ele desistiu, jamais seria capaz de bater em uma mulher.

\- Eu me enganei muito com você Kikyou... – ele disse em um sussurro – pensei que você ainda era a mulher pela qual eu havia me apaixonado há tantos anos atrás. Mas essa pessoa que estou vendo aqui, não passa de uma casca vazia cheia de rancor e que nunca será capaz de me amar de verdade. Que nunca irá abandonar suas vinganças e azedumes. E por causa disso, nós terminamos aqui. Não me procure mais! – E ao terminar de dizer isso, sumiu novamente na densa floresta, deixando para trás uma Kikyou enfurecida.

.

.

.

O final de semana passou arrastado na concepção de Sesshoumaru e Kagome. Mas assim que a segunda à tarde chegou, Kagome se viu ansiosa, contando os minutos para rever Sesshoumaru e conversar com ele sobre a possibilidade de reaver o braço que ele havia perdido.

Ela recebeu a notícia que ele a aguardava no lugar de sempre, embaixo da árvore sagrada, com a mesa de chá posta.

Tentou não correr dentro da casa, para não mostrar tanta ansiedade. Ao chegar do lado de fora, varreu com os olhos o local até ver Sesshoumaru em pé, de costas para ela observando a grande árvore. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e com força, e devido a audição aguçada de Sesshoumaru, ele se virou na mesma hora, olhando para ela de maneira penetrante. Como ele estava ansioso em revê-la... estava pedindo a todos os deuses para se manter firme, em não a tocar sem sua permissão, e só os deuses sabem o quanto era difícil se manter assim, ainda mais depois que ela abria o sorriso enorme na direção dele. Kami...

Kagome tentou andar tranquilamente na direção de Sesshoumaru, mas os passos foram curtos e apressados. Ao chegar próximo a ele, o mesmo fez uma reverencia para ela dizendo:

\- Olá, minha senhora, como foi o seu dia?

\- Foi bem, meu senhor, apesar de estar ansiosa para conversar com você sobre um assunto. – Respondeu Kagome entrando na onda do senhor e senhora.

\- O que pode ser tão importante para deixa-la tão ansiosa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso mínimo nos lábios ao ser chamado de "meu senhor".

\- Eu estive pensando muito e... – Ela fez uma pequena pausa – queria saber, como você usaria a joia de quatro almas para recuperar seu braço perdido?

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco aturdido com a pergunta repentina dela. Já havia se acostumado com a ideia de ter apenas um braço.

\- A minha aparência lhe desagrada? – Ele perguntou sereno olhando para um ponto qualquer.

\- Por Deus Sesshoumaru, não! – Ela respondeu rapidamente e até um pouco alto demais – Eu só gostaria de ajudar você se eu puder, afinal, fiz um trabalho louco para juntar esses fragmentos e ter a joia novamente e ficar sem usá-la me parece um desperdício.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensativo antes de responder:

\- Eu não sei como a joia funcionaria para recuperar meu braço, teria que conversar com Kikyou.

Kagome suspirou. Tinha certeza que Sesshoumaru não havia deixado barato a ação de Kikyou, apesar de ele não ter dito nada, ela sentia a mudança no humor dele tocar no nome da sacerdotisa de barro. Logo, seria complicado ele falar com ela sobre o assunto.

\- E se eu procurar a Kaede? – Kagome perguntou com receio – Ela pode me dizer como funciona.

\- Não gostaria que você corresse esse risco indo até onde Kikyou está! Não sabemos o que ela é capaz de fazer. – Sesshoumaru respondeu tranquilo.

\- Você pode ir comigo! – Ela disse com um sorriso tímido – Aí você pode ficar de olho em tudo.

\- Vou pensar no assunto, tudo bem? – Disse Sesshoumaru, claramente querendo encerrar aquele assunto.

\- Tudo bem! Vamos tomar o nosso chá! Como foi o seu final de semana? – Kagome encerrou o assunto tenso e partiu para algo leve.

\- Cheio de visitas indesejadas, mas consegui sobreviver...

\- Ser um Lorde deve ser cansativo. – Disse Kagome apoiando o queixo entre as mãos e sorrindo para ele.

\- Eu já disse que você fica linda com esse sorriso, minha senhora? – Disse Sesshoumaru galanteador.

\- Sim... – respondeu Kagome alargando o sorriso – Mas eu deixo você repetir.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e a partir desse momento, a conversa fluiu tranquila e confortável.

Quando chegou a hora de Sesshoumaru partir, ele desejou boa noite aos familiares de Kagome e partiu para o poço.

\- Deixe-me acompanhar você, por favor. – Falou Kagome timidamente.

\- Ficaria honrado, minha senhora.

E eles foram caminhando em silêncio em direção ao poço dentro do templo, que com o cair da noite, estava iluminado parcamente.

Sesshoumaru podia ouvir as batidas frenéticas do coração de Kagome, ela estava ansiosa. Porque?

Ao chegar na entrada do poço, Sesshoumaru fez uma reverencia longa dizendo:

\- Aguardo ansioso para revê-la amanhã.

\- Eu também... – disse Kagome fracamente.

Quando Sesshoumaru se preparou para descer o poço, sentiu a mão de Kagome segurar seu Fluff. Seu sangue gelou nas veias e seu estômago se revirou fortemente. Que sensação era essa?

\- Sim, minha senhora? – Ele perguntou ficando de frente para ela.

Kagome não disse nada, apenas subiu as mãos de encontro a face de Sesshoumaru e a segurou delicadamente. Automaticamente ele ficou a encará-la, com os olhos derretidos de desejo, verdadeiro ouro liquido e fervente.

E antes que Kagome percebesse, ele a envolveu com o braço, puxando-a para cima de encontro ao corpo dele, deixando-a na altura de seu rostos. Sesshoumaru era tão forte, que carregá-la daquela forma não lhe exigia o mínimo de esforço. As respirações estavam descompassadas, batendo quente em seus rostos. Se possível, o coração de Kagome batia ainda mais rápido e ainda mais forte, deixando-a sem ar.

\- O que você quer que eu faça, minha senhora? – Ele perguntou em um sussurro rouco, arrancando de Kagome arrepios incontroláveis. Havia tantas coisas que ela queria que ele fizesse com ela..., mas por ora...

\- Apenas me beije, meu senhor. Apenas me beije. – Disse Kagome oferecendo os lábios carnudos entreabertos que Sesshoumaru não hesitou em tocar com os seus.

De início, foi apenas um roçar suave entre os lábios. Um descobrindo o outro, os seus limites. Mas quando Kagome abriu mais os lábios, Sesshoumaru aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, arrancando de Kagome um gemido de prazer que ela não conseguiu segurar, amaciando o ego vaidoso de Sesshoumaru. Logo as línguas brigavam por espaço na boca um do outro, sorvendo, tocando-se, experimentando-se.

Sesshoumaru andou até uma das paredes do templo, prensando Kagome, fazendo com que ela sentisse o corpo forte dele tocando cada canto do corpo dela. E mais uma vez, involuntariamente Kagome gemeu.

Quando parou de beijá-la, ambos buscaram por seus fôlegos.

Sesshoumaru buscou forças de onde não tinha, para ir soltando Kagome aos poucos do abraço esmagador, deixando apenas suas testas encostadas uma na outra, suas respirações se ajustando novamente.

\- Minha senhora...

\- Sim, meu senhor...

\- Me desculpe se me excedi... – disse Sesshoumaru de olhos fechados, buscando controle.

\- Eu pedi por isso... – disse Kagome sorrindo minimamente.

\- Posso assumir que já passamos para o próximo estágio do nosso cortejo? – Ele perguntou agora encarando-a.

\- Sim, pode! – Kagome tremeu com a intensidade daquele olhar... havia tanto desejo ali, como nunca havia visto.

\- Tudo bem então. – E dizendo isso, ele novamente capturou os lábios dela em um beijo de tirar o fôlego, deixando Kagome com as pernas na textura de uma gelatina.

Depois de alguns minutos com aquela troca simples de caricias, Sesshoumaru se despediu, entrando no poço e sumindo da vista de Kagome, que ao se ver sozinha, sentou no chão sujo, não aguentando mais ficar em pé. Os dedos foram ao encontro dos lábios, agora inchados devido a intensidade dos beijos dele. E então ela sorriu bobamente, desejando com todas as forças que o tempo voasse, pois queria logo ter Sesshoumaru novamente ao seu lado.

.

.

.

.

É isso meninas. Agora o circo começou a pegar fogo! Kkkk

Como disse antes, desculpem a demora. Irei postar vagarosamente, espero que não me matem por causa disso.

Desculpem desde já pelos erros ortográficos e afins, vou ficar sempre atenta para não haver nenhum.

Aguardo ansiosa pelos seus reviews, eles salvam a minha vida. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 3

INUYASHA E SUA TURMA NÃO ME PERTENCEM!

FANFIC FEITA, ÚNICA E EXCLUSIVAMENTE, PARA DIVERSÃO DOS FÃS DO ANIME, TENDO SUA REPRODUÇÃO PROIBIDA.

RATE: M, POR CONTER CENAS COM CONTEUDO EXPLICITO E LINGUAJAR VULGAR.

.

.

.

Mil e uma desculpas a todos que ficaram aguardando o novo capitulo. Não, eu não desisti e nem pretendo desistir! Os capítulos sairão de forma lenta, e agradeço pelo apoio. Dessa vez, fiquei um mês com a casa em reforma por causa de infiltrações e tive que ficar na casa de conhecidos, sem privacidade nenhuma para pensar e escrever em paz, então o atraso ocorreu.

Espero que esse capitulo agrade a todos, fiz o meu melhor e já peço de antemão, perdão pelos erros, sempre procuro fazer o mais correto possível.

Agradeço desde já pelos seus reviews, eles animam o meu dia.

.

.

.

 **AQUILO QUE MORA NO CORAÇÃO**

 **APRENDENDO COISAS NOVAS**

.

.

.

No capítulo anterior...

\- Posso assumir que já passamos para o próximo estágio do nosso cortejo? – Ele perguntou agora encarando-a.

\- Sim, pode! – Kagome tremeu com a intensidade daquele olhar... havia tanto desejo ali, como nunca havia visto.

\- Tudo bem então. – E dizendo isso, ele novamente capturou os lábios dela em um beijo de tirar o fôlego, deixando Kagome com as pernas na textura de uma gelatina.

Depois de alguns minutos com aquela troca simples de caricias, Sesshoumaru se despediu, entrando no poço e sumindo da vista de Kagome, que ao se ver sozinha, sentou no chão sujo, não aguentando mais ficar em pé. Os dedos foram ao encontro dos lábios, agora inchados devido a intensidade dos beijos dele. E então ela sorriu bobamente, desejando com todas as forças que o tempo voasse, pois queria logo ter Sesshoumaru novamente ao seu lado.

.

.

.

 _Perfect Symphony (Ed Sheeran & Andrea Bocelli)_

" _I found a love for me_ _  
_ _Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_ _  
_ _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_ _  
_ _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me..."_

Quente... Bruto... Doloroso... Frio... A sensação gelada no estômago de cair de um penhasco e em seguida voar...

Todas essas sensações tomavam conta do antes frio e inalcançável Sesshoumaru, que seguia sentado à beira do poço come ossos, tentando lidar com o torvelinho de sentimentos que o assolavam no momento.

" _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love..."_

Até mesmo sua respiração estava pesada. Era isso que os companheiros sentiam ao tocar suas companheiras? Era devastador! Dava a impressão que a morte o cercava, mas depois, a sensação de estar sendo aquecido, acolhido era muito maior. Aquilo era o que chamavam de amor?

" _Not knowing what it was_ _  
_ _I will not give you up this time..."_

Sesshoumaru nunca se sentira tão atordoado por tocar uma fêmea... E em todos os séculos em que as possuiu, de todas as maneiras possíveis, nenhuma se igualou ao simples ato do beijo que havia trocado com Kagome.

\- Ela é a companheira deste Sesshoumaru, por isso toda essa intensidade... – rugiu a besta interior dele, no intuito de fazê-lo entender o básico.

\- Nunca pensei que fosse... – ele ficou pensativo – assim.

\- Será assim sempre que a tocar! – Disse a besta com satisfação – E quando a possuir totalmente, será mais intenso ainda, este Sesshoumaru ficará esgotado e satisfeito como nunca ficou... E este Sesshoumaru anseia por esse momento.

" _But darling, just kiss me slow..."_

Sesshoumaru absorveu aquelas palavras e respirando profundamente, conseguiu ficar de pé, quase com dignidade... se alguém o visse daquela maneira, seria o fim de sua reputação... sorriu de canto...

\- Que se foda todos eles! – E com esse pensamento atrevido em mente montou A-Un, que o observava atento, desde a hora que o seu mestre voltou pelo poço. Logo estavam alto nos céus da era antiga, voltando para os domínios do Lorde.

" _Your heart is all I own_ _  
_ _And in your eyes, you're holding mine..."_

.

.

.

Na era atual, Kagome já estava em seu quarto, depois de um banho bem gelado.

Lembrar dos lábios macios de Sesshoumaru tocando os seus, revivia as borboletas em seu estômago, que ela jurava que já teriam se acalmado.

Fora ousada ao extremo. Não aguentava mais ficar sem tocar nele e se deixar ser tocada por ele.

Sabia que agora era um caminho sem volta... abrira seu coração para ele e o passado (Inuyasha) nunca mais invadira seus pensamentos.

Sentia-se viva, amada e tantas outras coisas que não sabia explicar.

E pensando nisso, teve uma ideia nova, que colocaria em prática quando visse Sesshoumaru novamente.

.

.

.

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_ _  
_ _With you between my arms_ _  
_ _Barefoot on the grass..."_

A noite passou e o momento de ir ver Kagome novamente chegou, mas na concepção de Sesshoumaru, o tempo havia se arrastado até aquele momento.

Chegou ansioso ao poço come ossos, louco de vontade de estar junto a ela novamente. Sequer notou que estava sendo observado...

\- "Aproveite enquanto pode, cachorro..." – o pensamento maligno e cheio de rancor emitia uma energia negativa que qualquer um poderia sentir, mas Sesshoumaru já estava a caminho da nova era, bem longe de todo aquele mau.

" _Listening to our favourite song_ _  
_ _When you said you looked a mess_ _  
_ _I whispered underneath my breath..._

 _But you heard it_ _  
_ _Darling, you look perfect tonight..._ _"_

Kagome parecia sentir toda vez que Sesshoumaru chegava em sua era, pois os cabelos de seu braço se ouriçavam e sua barriga ficava em "festa". E todas as vezes ela perguntava-se, se isso tinha a ver com questão da ligação do companheirismo deles, mas no mesmo instante esquecia de perguntar dele, pois, a ansiedade de revê-lo era mais intensa que qualquer dúvida sua.

Logo ela ouviu seu irmão lhe avisar da chegada de seu pretendente e saiu animada do quarto em direção a árvore sagrada. E como sempre, ele estava lá em toda sua beleza e seriedade, que quando a via, colocava um sorriso mínimo nos lábios bem contornados.

" _Sei la mia donna_ _  
_ _La forza delle onde del mare_ _..."_

\- Meu senhor... – disse Kagome com um largo sorriso.

\- Minha senhora... – respondeu Sesshoumaru puxando-a pela mão para um abraço apertado, pegando Kagome de surpresa, deixando-a tensa, mas logo ela relaxou ao sentir ele depositar beijos em seus cabelos – Adoro seu cheiro... – ele sussurrou em confissão, fazendo Kagome suspirar no abraço dele.

\- Também amo o seu cheiro, ele me deixa tranquila... – ela confessou com o rosto enfiado no torso forte dele.

" _Cogli i miei sogni e i miei segreti molto di più_ _  
_ _Spero che un giorno, l'amore che ci ha accompagnato_ _  
_ _Diventi casa, la mia famiglia, diventi noi_ _..."_

Sesshoumaru saboreou aquela informação. Era prazeroso demais para ele saber que seu cheiro agradava sua pretendente. Isso deixava a besta dentro de si muito satisfeita.

Ele se afastou um mínimo para contemplar o rosto de Kagome e ela o olhou de volta, as bochechas rubras de vergonha, mas um sorriso singelo enfeitava os lábios carnudos, que sem delongas Sesshoumaru tomou entre os seus.

" _E siamo sempre bambini ma_ _..."_

O beijo não foi como o último, desesperado, como se fosse o último... foi calmo, um encaixe perfeito, suficiente para deixar ambos com o coração acelerado.

" _Nulla è impossibile_ _  
_ _Stavolta non ti lascerò_ _..."_

Depois que o beijo cessou, eles ainda ficaram um tempo abraçados, sem nada dizer, apenas sentindo a respiração de cada um voltar ao normal.

 _"_ _Mi baci piano ed io, torno ad esistere_ _  
_ _E nel tuo sguardo crescerò_ _..."_

\- Eu gostaria de fazer algo diferente hoje com você Sesshoumaru... – disse Kagome sorridente.

\- Se estiver ao meu alcance... – Disse ele com o semblante sereno.

\- Eu fui com a minha mãe comprar umas roupas dessa era para você, com aquele "presente" que você me deu... – Ela disse baixo – Gostaria que as usasse hoje, se não for pedir muito. Mas se você não gostar delas, pode ficar com o que está usando...

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando Kagome explicar melhor o que ela queria que ele fizesse.

\- Quero lhe mostrar minha era, fora do templo... mostrar como está tudo diferente do que vocês veem na era antiga! Pode ser impactante para você, assim como foi para mim quando voltei ao passado – ela disse com um sorriso mínimo – mas acredito que você consiga absorver tudo sem muitos problemas.

" _Ballo con te, nell'oscurità..."_

Sesshoumaru apenas anuiu com a cabeça em concordância. Apesar de não estar gostando muito daquela ideia, ele queria se aproximar mais de sua companheira, e se essa era uma das formas, ele iria de bom gosto.

Kagome o levou para dentro da casa de sua mãe e o deixou no quarto de hospedes, dizendo que iria pegar as roupas e sapatos para ele usar.

" _Stretti forte poi, a piedi nudi noi..."_

Alguns minutos depois ela retornou e abriu à porta sem bater e quase teve uma parada cardíaca... Sesshoumaru já havia retirado grande parte de sua vestimenta, apenas um tecido leve cobria suas partes intimas, e o restante do corpo estonteante estava totalmente a mostra! O fato de ele estar sem um dos braços não empatava em nada de Kagome o achar magnifico. A pele branca e sem cicatrizes, braço forte, abdômen definido e as pernas grossas deixaram-na sem fala.

" _Dentro la nostra musica..."_

Sesshoumaru sentiu o olhar de Kagome sobre si, o queimando, e por um leve momento ele tencionou vestir-se novamente, pensando no que ela iria dizer pela falta do braço, mas o momento passou rápido.

\- Me desculpe entrar sem bater... – disse ela tentando não encarar o corpo lindo a sua frente – aqui estão as roupas.

" _Ti ho guardato ridere e sussurando ho detto..."_

\- Vou... – Ele disse e se calou em seguida, sem saber se deveria falar ou não, e aquilo o incomodava imensamente, pois não era dado a falar muito, mas resolveu seguir em frente – Vou precisar de ajuda, não sei como elas devem ser usadas. – Concluiu olhando para a parede ao seu lado, não queria encará-la naquele momento.

Kagome corou igual a um pimentão maduro, a possibilidade de vestir Sesshoumaru nunca, em toda sua existência, passou por sua mente.

\- Oh sim – ela disse sorrindo nervosamente – que cabeça a minha não é mesmo? – Concluiu tentando parecer tranquila.

As mãos dela estavam tremendo e suadas devido ao nervosismo que aquele momento estava lhe causando, e a primeira peça da pequena pilha de roupa era justamente uma roupa intima, uma cueca no estilo boxer...

\- "Oh meu Kami..." – gemeu apenas em sua mente. Tinha que fazer isso dar certo, afinal, a ideia foi dela.

\- E-essa peça, h-hum, fica por baixo das roupas... – disse entregando para ele, morta de vergonha – Você coloca as pernas por aqui, com esse lado virado para frente. – Para mostrar, fez que iria vestir a peça. Ele assentiu e pegou a peça da mão dela.

\- V-vou virar de costas p-para lhe dar privacidade... – Kagome gaguejou virando-se rapidamente.

" _Tu stasera, vedi sei perfetta per me..."_

Sesshoumaru sorriu minimamente ao ver sua companheira agir de maneira tão desconcertada, e para evitar possíveis "inconvenientes", ele também virou de costas para ela, e colocou a peça estranha e mole com certa dificuldade no corpo. Sentiu o tecido grudar em seu corpo, mas a sensação era boa! Seu membro ficou bem alojado, apesar de que ficou sentindo que estava apertado, mas acreditava que isso se dava ao fato de nunca ter usado nada igual, ou talvez ele fosse grande para a roupa.

\- O que vem agora? – Ele perguntou ainda de costas.

" _E siamo sempre bambini ma_ _..."_

\- Posso me virar? – Kagome perguntou incerta.

\- Sim...

Kagome virou-se lentamente e o impacto da visão do corpo musculoso de Sesshoumaru de costas para ela, com aquela roupa intima justa, a deixou sem folego... O homem era perfeito... – "E é meu..." – Foi o pensamento que a invadiu naquele momento. A vontade absurda de tocar o corpo dele, lhe formigava as mãos.

" _Nulla è impossibile_ _  
_ _Stavolta non ti lascerò_ _..."_

Mas apesar de estar louca para toca-lo, não o fez, manteve sua sanidade intacta e em seguida pegou a calça comprida de tecido leve, estilo esporte fino e indicou como ele deveria vestir novamente e ele o fez. Era incrível como ela havia acertado o tamanho das roupas dele só de observá-lo. Sesshoumaru também apreciou isso em silêncio. Sua besta interior, cada vez mais convencida de que ela era perfeita para eles.

Agora vestido da cintura para baixo, Sesshoumaru virou-se para Kagome, que estava separando uma das peças de roupa que havia comprado para ele.

\- Acho que essa camisa de mangas compridas vai combinar melhor com essa calça, vai ficar muito elegante! – Ela disse sorridente colocando a roupa diante dele. Sesshoumaru apenas observava, sério, Kagome circulando pelo quarto, entre uma roupa e outra. Ela o ajudou a vestir a peça cheia de pequenas coisinhas que ela chamava de botões... Sesshoumaru desconhecia tal artefato... levando em consideração que a vestimenta dele era apenas um emaranhado de amarrações, o que era uma luta diária, devido a ausência de um dos braços, mas Jaken o ajudava.

" _Ballo con te, nell'oscurità..."_

Kagome pegou um objeto feito de couro e envolveu a sua cintura, passando por pequenas fendas em sua calça, para que a mesma ficasse no lugar. Ele aproveitou para cheirar os cabelos e depositar um leve beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

Kagome sorriu e levantou o rosto para si, e ele aproveitou novamente para depositar um leve toque nos lábios macios dela, deixando ambos arrepiados.

Depois que o toque terminou, eles se olharam profundamente, como se naquele momento eles estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez. Os olhos de Kagome continham uma ternura que tocava o mais íntimo do ser de Sesshoumaru. E o olhar de ouro derretido dele, remexia com todas as entranhas de Kagome, como se apenas aquele olhar fosse capaz de acendê-la para ele. E naquele momento ela percebeu que nunca havia se sentido assim.

" _Stretti forte poi, a piedi nudi noi..."_

Ele aproveitou aquele momento para acariciar o rosto dela, adorando vê-la derreter com o seu toque... mas apesar de estar achando tudo aquilo ótimo, teria que parar por ai, senão seria complicado controlar seu monstro interior, que berrava pela sua companheira. Kagome se afastou e lhe deu um par de sapatos pretos, e mostrou como usá-los.

\- E então minha senhora... – Ele disse baixo depois de calçar o par – estou em suas mãos!

Kagome sorriu com essa afirmação.

\- Não se preocupe, irei cuidar bem de você, meu senhor. – E ao concluir sua frase, ela lhe estendeu a mão, guiando-o até a sala de estar, onde pediu que ele a aguardasse trocar de roupa.

Como já havia tomado banho e secado os cabelos antes dele chegar, Kagome apenas trocou de roupa, passou um batom leve nos lábios e calçou sandálias de salto confortável. Estava bonita com um vestido vermelho que lhe realçava a cintura fina e os quadris largos, a sandália com salto lhe conferia uma empinada no bumbum que gostou de notar no espelho. Finalizou passando um perfume que sabia agradar o olfato de Sesshoumaru e foi ao encontro dele.

" _Dentro la nostra musica..."_

Ao chegar na sala, o viu "conversando" com seu avô e ouviu sua mãe o elogiar, dizendo que as roupas da era atual caiam bem nele, e por um milésimo de segundo, Kagome imaginou ter visto Sesshoumaru embaraçado. Mas da mesma forma que o segundo surgiu, ele sumiu, e Sesshoumaru ao nota-la entrar na sala, pôs-se de pé analisando-a de cima a baixo e dirigindo a ela um minúsculo sorriso, que Kagome sabia que era apenas para ela.

\- Está bonita filha! – Disse sua mãe empolgada.

\- Verdade! Cuide bem dela por ai Sesshoumaru-sama! – Disse o avô de Kagome sorridente.

\- Com a minha própria vida... – Ele respondeu sem desgrudar o olhar dela.

" _Ti ho guardato ridere e sussurando ho detto..."_

Kagome pegou dois sobretudos um para ela e um para Sesshoumaru, pois a noite estava um pouco fria, (e também isso ajudaria a esconder o braço que faltava nele), e logo eles estavam fora da casa dela e antes que eles chegassem até as ruas movimentadas ela disse:

\- Você vai ver coisas muito estranhas para a sua era e vai ver muitos, mas muitos humanos mesmo. – Ela disse parecendo receosa – Então, por favor, não use os seus poderes, por mais que você se sinta tentado a fazer isso.

\- Hm... – Ele resmungou.

\- Por favor, me diga que você não vai usar seus poderes! – Ela insistiu.

Sesshoumaru se segurou para não revirar os olhos com esse pedido. Sua companheira estava lhe pedindo para ficar no meio de milhares de humanos e possíveis ameaças e mesmo assim ela lhe pedia para não usar os poderes...

\- Se você estiver correndo algum risco, irei utilizá-los. – Ele jogou a responsabilidade sobre ela.

\- Bem, isso é melhor que nada... – Ela rebateu com uma careta.

Então eles saíram do templo, e logo Sesshoumaru foi bombardeado por luzes e sons. O templo lembrava sua era, e fora dele, deixava claro que era o local de Kagome.

Muitos humanos andando, ou usando umas "carruagens" estranhas, com quatro, duas rodas e até mais, de um material que ele não sabia dizer do que se tratava.

Fora isso, havia milhares de lugares tão altos quanto as árvores mais altas que já havia escalado na vida. Sentiu falta delas... aqueles "prédios", como Kagome havia informado, ocupavam todo o espaço...

Continuaram a caminhar, com Sesshoumaru observando cada detalhe apontado por Kagome, e ao cair da noite, luzes em torres altas se acenderam sozinhas, deixando Sesshoumaru intrigado. De onde vinha as luzes?

Kagome notava a curiosidade de Sesshoumaru e mesmo sem ele perguntar, ela dizia o que cada uma daquelas coisas era e como funcionavam.

Chegaram até uma longa escadaria, e Sesshoumaru notou que do alto vinham sons de música e certa comoção.

\- Vamos – disse Kagome lhe puxando pela mão para o meio da multidão – Hoje está tendo um festival nesse local, em celebração ao verão.

Logo Sesshoumaru se viu no meio de milhares de pessoas, algumas lhe dispensavam olhares intrigados, afinal as marcas em seu rosto e suas orelhas eram bem diferente da dos humanos, outras estavam próximas até demais dele. Rosnados leves saiam de sua garganta, mas logo eles se desfaziam ao sentir a mão de Kagome na sua, que lhe apertava gentilmente a cada vez que ela o notava mais nervoso, e já estava pronta para o caso de alguém perguntar sobre suas marcas e orelha... ela diria que ele era um cosplay de youkai.

" _Tu stasera, vedi sei perfetta per me..."_

Sesshoumaru notou uma centena de pequenas barracas que haviam naquele local, todas muito iluminadas e com vendedores animados. As pessoas paravam e admiravam, compravam lembranças ou alimentos. Na verdade, para Sesshoumaru, aquele local lhe deixava angustiado devido ao barulho intenso e sabia que mais tarde teria dores de cabeça. Não tinha culpa de sua audição ser extremamente sensível.

Kagome ao notar o desconforto de Sesshoumaru, o guiou para um local mais calmo, com uma concentração bem menor de pessoas e de barracas, onde o som da música era mais ameno, próximo há um enorme templo.

Um vento agradável e geladinho passava entre eles, fazendo Kagome ter leves arrepios, os quais Sesshoumaru notou, puxando-a mais para si, na tentativa de aquecê-la. Kagome ficou imediatamente vermelha como pimenta, mas não se afastou dele, na verdade estava gostando demais daquele contato mais íntimo.

Avistou uma barraca onde estavam vendendo chá com _dangos..._

\- Olha Sesshoumaru, vamos tomar chá com _dangos_? – Perguntou sorrindo para ele.

\- O que são _dangos_? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

\- Bem, _dango_ é um bolinho feito de mochiko (farinha de arroz), pode ser doce ou salgado. Quando ele é doce, normalmente vem com anko (doce de feijão) e quando ele é salgado, vem com Shoyu.

Sesshoumaru absorveu a informação e ficou observado o homem na barraca preparando o petisco.

\- Normalmente vem três bolinhas em um espeto, dependendo da estação do ano e da localidade tem vários jeitos de ser consumido! – Concluiu Kagome sorridente, ela amava _dangos_ doces com chá verde bem quentinho.

Sesshoumaru apenas anuiu com a cabeça em concordância.

Ao chegar na vez deles, Kagome pediu duas porções para cada, sendo a porção dela doce e a porção dele salgada e chá verde para ambos. Foram sentar no local indicado pelo atendente, o qual informou que levaria o pedido até eles assim que ficasse tudo pronto.

Kagome sentou-se de frente para Sesshoumaru e segurando sua mão sorriu docemente.

\- Obrigada por vir comigo fazer esse passeio, estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui.

\- Se isso a faz feliz, lhe acompanharei sempre. – Ele disse sincero, fazendo um leve carinho nas mãos dela.

Kagome estava nas nuvens. Sesshoumaru era realmente um cavalheiro. Muito educado e com atitudes polidas, sempre visando seu bem-estar. Apesar de ele não ser muito falante, sentia-se amada e querida por ele e suas pequenas atitudes.

Logo o pedido que haviam feito, chegou em sua mesa, e eles embarcaram em uma conversa agradável e tranquila, sobre seus planos e as ambições de Sesshoumaru. Kagome se impressionou ao perceber que ele estava dividindo com ela, informações valiosas em relação ao seu reino, sinal de que realmente confiava nela. Para falar a verdade, esse momento de "Sesshoumaru mais falante", era muito mais atraente do que o Sesshoumaru sempre sério, calado e rancoroso que ela conheceu. E apesar de saber que aquilo era apenas um momento, logo percebeu que podia confiar nele plenamente.

\- Sesshoumaru – ela disse séria de repente – você pensou na minha sugestão de usar a joia de quatro almas para reconstruir o seu braço?

\- Sim... – ele respondeu simplesmente.

\- Então?

\- Apesar de querer muito, novamente estar completo, não quero arriscar a sua vida indo até o local onde aquela assassina está. – Ele concluiu tomando o ultimo gole de chá de sua caneca.

\- Mas meu amor... – ela disse segurando amavelmente a mão dele – Tem certeza disso?

Sesshoumaru ficou um pouco atordoado ao ser chamado de "meu amor", nunca em toda sua existência havia sido chamado assim, nem mesmo por sua mãe...

\- Eu... – um nó se formou em sua garganta, que ele tratou de desfazer com um pigarreado – Eu sinceramente não sei. – E logo ele tratou de ficar de pé, dando as costas para Kagome, que ficou desconcertada por pressioná-lo com aquele assunto incomodo.

\- Me desculpe, não queria ofendê-lo...

\- Não ofendeu... – ele suspirou derrotado, iria se abrir novamente - É que você dispensa tanto... afeto... para mim que me deixa sem ação... sem saber como agir ou responder.

Kagome ficou atônita. Sabia que ele não era muito amoroso e que não teve muito afeto em sua existência, mas ela se sentiu constrangida em constrange-lo.

\- Eu não tenho a intenção de confundi-lo meu amor... é que para mim, demonstrações de afeto são algo comum... – ela suspirou baixinho – Se preferir, mudo isso.

Sesshoumaru a olhou sério... – Não precisa mudar Kagome. Eu fui criado para ser um lorde sanguinário, logo demonstrações de afeto não existiam entre mim e meus pais ou qualquer outro youkai que dispensasse sua atenção a mim. – Ele tocou a mão dela – Eu estou aprendendo com você sobre afeto, amor e sobre se expressar, então não ligue para as reações exageradas deste Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sorriu e envolveu a mão dele de maneira carinhosa. Ele havia falado bastante, e ela iria tentar ajudá-lo a se soltar mais ainda.

Logo eles resolveram continuar o passeio, e com o peito mais leve Kagome mostrava alegremente todas as barracas e quais jogos gostava mais. Sesshoumaru com sua eximia pontaria, ganhou o prêmio máximo de uma barraca de bichinhos de pelúcia para Kagome, que ficou feliz como criança, pois dificilmente ganhava algo nessas barracas...

Fã de doces como era, Kagome comprou para si várias guloseimas e petiscos salgados para sua família.

Sesshoumaru apenas a observava, notando que ela realmente ficava feliz comendo...

Voltaram vagarosamente para a casa de Kagome e por duas vezes, Sesshoumaru a arrastou para uma área mais vazia para lhe roubar beijos calorosos, deixando Kagome sem ar e com o rosto em chamas.

Ao chegar em casa, Kagome falou com seus familiares e entregou os petiscos, brigando com seu irmão para que ele não comesse seus doces.

\- Volto logo, vou levar Sesshoumaru até o poço! – Disse abrindo a porta de saída.

Sesshoumaru fez uma reverencia para os familiares de Kagome, lhes desejando um "boa noite" e seguiu Kagome porta a fora.

Foram em silêncio até lá, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, tocando levemente um no outro.

Ao chegar ao poço, Kagome virou Sesshoumaru de frente para si e ficando na ponta dos pés, o beijou com paixão, fazendo com que ele a puxasse para si com força, e tinha certeza de que ela iria ficar com as marcas desse toque.

O ar já lhes faltava, mas a vontade de ter mais e mais não sumia. Sesshoumaru já descia os lábios na direção do pescoço alvo dela, beijando e mordiscando a pele ali, deixando-a extremamente arrepiada.

Tinha que se afastar, era esse o pensamento de Sesshoumaru, mas seu corpo agia diferente, sua mão subindo e acolhendo nela um dos seios volumosos, fazendo Kagome suspirar durante o beijo e sussurrar seu nome baixinho.

Ao ouvir seu nome, algo dentro dele o alertou e ele se afastou quase que bruscamente de Kagome. Os olhos vermelhos, os caninos saltados, sua besta quase o tomara.

\- Eu preciso ir! – Ele disse dando as costas para ela e pulando desesperado no poço.

Kagome por sua vez, ficou parada com as pernas tremendo. Aqueles olhos vermelhos iriam lhe atormentar a noite inteira...

.

.

.

É isso por hoje pessoal. Espero que vocês tenham curtido. Não esqueçam de deixar os seus reviews. Beijoooooss...


End file.
